Just A Stupid Crush
by PadfootBlack4Ever
Summary: It's just a stupid crush. At least that's what Hermione Granger keeps telling herself. Set in her 7th year. Not HBP or DH compliant. Rated T for later chapters. SBHG. COMPLETED! Yay!
1. Introduction

It started out as a crush, if you could even call it that. I guess at first I just found him very good looking. Then somewhere between there and the end of the school year, I fell hard for him. You would probably appreciate it if I started from the beginning. Sorry about that.

So my name is Hermione Granger and my "crush" is none other than Sirius Black. I know, I know; he's Harry's godfather and was supposed to be dead. Whatever happened to that? Well, no one is really sure actually. You know he fell through the veil but somehow he got out. Actually I think the story was that he was transported forward in time… by about a month and half. That's the generally accepted story. Of course there are other theory's such as Sirius and Voldemort were working together to get Sirius back to his side. Whatever. We all know differently. Oh and did I mention that the very first thing Sirius did when he got back (other than see Dumbledore and Harry) was to catch Wormtail? Yup, and he got him too. Sirius Black is a free man.

Dumbledore arranged for Sirius to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for my 6th year at Hogwarts. Needless to say Harry, Ron, and I were quite excited. Me especially, but no one knew that yet.

"Professor" Black is a wonderful teacher. I mean, I always get good grades, but for some reason they seemed even better with him as a teacher. When he was teaching I found him extremely attractive. Therefore I was a little shy around him. I knew it was a stupid crush and that this was after all Harry's godfather and now my Professor. Gosh he might even be old enough to be my father, but I don't really care.

I always looked forward to his class. I loved when he passed a paper back to me with top grades on it. I had a feeling that he was impressed and it just made me want to work harder. When midyear exams came around, I got full marks on my exam. I think he was very impressed by that. I liked that and realized I really did enjoy that he was at least impressed by my work.

The end of the year came around and he recommended me for Defense Against the Dark Arts next year but also an honors course in DADA.

"There is only one other person that I would recommend in this class for the honors course." He had said with his eyes twinkling towards Harry.

My heart did flip flops whenever he spoke, especially if it was to me. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I knew he was a teacher and yet I couldn't stop feeling like this about him. I wanted to impress him. I wanted him to notice me. _I want him to love me_.

Whoa… not sure where that one came from. Sorry for that. Anyway, now it is almost the start of my 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm excited to begin. Although I'm not sure if it's because of actually going to school (you know how much I love learning) or because of Sirius. I swear… it's just a stupid crush.

* * *

AN: Hello. PadfootBlack4Ever here. Let me know if I should continue with this story or if it is a dud. My other story didn't go too well so I put it on hold to try out this idea I had. Please review and tell me what you really think of it so far. This was just the introduction. I hope to make later chapters longer and filled with more stuff. Only if people tell me I should continue. If you think I should not continue or if I could improve on something, please tell me that too. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this. 

PadfootBlack4Ever


	2. Chapter 1

Just A Stupid Crush

Chapter 1

As nice as it was to be home for the summer, I was excited to get back on the Hogwarts Express on September 1. Over the summer, my family and I spent two weeks in beautiful Ireland. I spent the most of the rest of my holiday home with my parents. About a week before school started, I went to number 12 Grimmauld Place where Harry, Lupin, and the Weasley's were staying. Of course Sirius was there too, but that's a whole other story. Not really, but we'll just go with that for now.

I often wonder what Harry would say or do if he knew about my little crush on his godfather. I don't think it would be good for me if he found out. Maybe that's why I'm so shy around Sirius. I don't want to risk saying anything that would give anyone idea's.

Oh I forgot to mention that I got some good news over the summer. I was made Head Girl. I know, big surprise, but I was still very excited about it. Apparently Sirius knew the whole time but wasn't allowed to say anything about it. I learned this when I announced my being the new Head Girl at Grimmauld Place.

I had gotten the letter about a week before I went to Grimmauld Place and once I arrived there, apparently Sirius couldn't hold it in him anymore.

"Attention everyone. I think Hermione has some exciting news for us." Sirius said practically jumping up and down with excitement. At first I froze at hearing him say my name (my biggest weakness is whenever I hear him say my name) but then I realized what he was referring to.

"How did you know?" I asked him accusingly.

"I am a teacher and a marauder, should you forget." He replied with a mixed air of authority and guiltiness. _Like I would forget those small details._

"Right…" I could see everyone glancing at me with a curious stare so I continued. "Well, I became Head Girl." This was received with much cheering, congratulations, hugs, and pats on the back. However, I could only concentrate on a single face through the crowd and that was the proud, smiling, relieved face of Sirius.

Alright, enough of this mushiness. It is just a stupid crush after all. I'll get over him once I get it through my head that (a) He's my teacher, (b) He's Harry's godfather, (c) I'm under 18, and (d) He's my teacher and Harry's godfather.

"Hermione? You okay?" Came the worried voice of Harry Potter. I must have been staring off. Again. I snapped out of it and told Harry I was fine and was just thinking about how this was our last year at school.

We were almost to Hogwarts now. I still cannot believe that this will be my final year here, unless I planned on becoming a teacher afterwards. However, I hope to go to University first. I saw a very nice one in Ireland. I think I want to do something with Transfiguration but I'm not entirely sure yet.

The train came to a halt and I quickly made my way out of the compartment I was sharing with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville to go find Hogwarts newest Head Boy: Draco Malfoy. Just my luck. However, He does seem a lot less… Slytherin since his father died back in May. I feel just a bit sorry for him. Anyway, Head Boy and Girl were supposed to be the first off the train and were to lead the carriages going up to the castle.

We got up to the castle and led the students inside. As soon as we got into the Great Hall, I scanned the Head Table. There was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Snape (_shudders)_, Flitwick, Sirius, and… Lupin? What was he doing here? I could see him and Sirius laughing about something when they noticed the students starting to file in. I smiled brightly up to them and they smiled back and in Sirius's case, winked as well. This wasn't unusually behavior for Sirius, but my heart still did flip flops.

Before I knew it all the first years were sorted, Dumbledore had given his speech, and the food was already on the table. Harry and Ron practically dove into their food as usual. I cast glances up at the Head Table every so often, but no one really noticed that. Well, Ginny might have. I saw her giving me suspicious looks before. I just smiled innocently at her.

After dinner, I led the Gryfindors to the common room, gave them the password, told Harry and Ron that I was quite tired and was going to bed, and went to my new room (which is of course the Head Girls room located right next to the common room). Upon entering, I noticed two other girls already in the room. I knew I would regret giving Ginny my password.

"Alright Hermione, spill," the owner of this voice was Natalie, a good friend of Ginny's and a recent friend of mine as well (through Ginny).

"What?" I asked as innocently as I could muster.

"Don't pull that," said Ginny, looking right through my innocent face. "We know something is up. What's with all the looks at the Head Table? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that someone has a crush," Ginny said sounding very smug as she saw a blush creep into my face. I knew pulling the innocent act anymore wouldn't work with Ginny and Natalie. So I did what anyone else would do... tried to change the subject.

"So who's excited for classes tomorrow? I just can't wait to begin all my new classes this year. I think I'll go to the library to get a head start on reading." I said calmly turning around to go back out the door. Unfortunately, Ginny and Natalie caught right on and were already in front of the door. _Darn_, I thought,_ Harry and Ron would have fallen for that one._

"Oh no you don't. I'll bet you're excited for classes tomorrow. Perhaps especially the one that's taught by a certain professor. Now, you are going to sit here until we get some answers," said Natalie crossing her arms over her chest and Ginny doing likewise.

"Alright, alright. I know it's wrong, but I have a secret crush on Professor Snape," I said with as straight of a face as I could. I instantly saw Ginny and Natalie's jaws drop and I burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding, I swear," I gasped through fits of laughter. "Okay, really though, I do have a little tiny crush on Sirius. It's just a stupid crush though and I'm sure it will go away. I mean he is my teacher and Harry's godfather and that's not to mention that… what? Why are you looking at me like that for?" They had a strange smile on their face and I definitely did not like the look in their eyes.

"We knew it. Now what exactly are you going to do about this 'tiny crush' that makes you stare at Sirius for minutes at a time with a dreamy look on your face?" Ginny replied smartly. I blushed furiously.

"Do I really? Do you think anyone else has noticed? You guys won't tell anyone right?" I asked quickly. They just laughed.

"Yes, you really do. Everyone else is too thick to notice and we won't tell a soul." Natalie responded to my three questions. But then she added, "Unless you don't do anything about it. Then we might have to leave a certain someone a little love note signed by you." They both laughed as I looked at them with a shocked face.

"You wouldn't! No, I know you too well. You would."

"We'll give you to the end of the year. If you haven't made a some kind of a move by then, or he on you" more laughter at my blushing, shocked face, "then we'll have to put our little plan into action. Deal?" I tried to think of a way out of it but nothing good was coming to mind. They were too smart at this kind of thing. I was stuck. Surrendering, I reached out a hand.

"Deal," I said defeated. They shook my hand delightedly.

Authors Note: Wow, is all I have to say. My story has been up for just one day and already I have 6 reviews (thank you so much for them by the way!) and over a hundred hits. Compared to my last attempt at a story, this is shocking to me. I really appreciate your interest in my story. I wasn't overly happy with this chapter but hopefully we'll be getting into the good stuff soon. I can't promise how often I will update. Just whenever I get a chance I suppose. I have a lot of stuff coming up soon, but sit tight and I'll try my best to update as often as I can. Thank you again for your wonderful reviews and I hope you are still enjoying this story. Same deal as last time, please leave me a review and tell me if this chapter is good or bad and if it's bad what I could be doing to make it better. Thanks again for reading!

PadfootBlack4Ever

P.S: Thank you to: this-love-is-sirius, Serendipity-England-1922, MissPadfoot101, faith08, and afergy for your reviews.

P.S.S: I always refer to Remus in my head as Lupin. I'm not sure why. I guess it comes out in my writing as well. If it bothers you, let me know and I'll change it to Remus or Professor Lupin and try to do better in the future.


	3. Chapter 2

Just A Stupid Crush

Chapter 2

It was the official first day of classes and I was excited. Professor McGonagall was handing out our schedules and while everyone else around me was groaning about his or her schedule, I was looking at mine gleefully. I couldn't wait to begin some of these classes. Especially Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I'm sure you already figured that.

In all my excitement to get my schedule, I almost forgot to "check" (or as Ginny and Natalie would refer to it, stare at) the Head Table. Wait, why-? Oh yeah. I forgot that Remus was here last night. I wonder if he's here to teach. I glanced at my schedule again and noticed that it wasn't Sirius as I had thought that was teaching the Honors Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was Remus. Hmm… interesting. So much for having Sirius as a teacher for two classes. Oh well. At least I get to see him during DADA. Wait… I do, right? I glanced over at my schedule again. Whew… It's okay. I still have him for that. Right after lunch today too.

After comparing my schedule with Harry and Ron's, I determined that we all have the same classes except that Ron doesn't have Honors DADA and Harry and I do and I'm taking Advanced Arithmancy while neither Harry nor Ron is. I glanced up at the Head Table again and saw that Sirius and Remus were leaving. Ginny, who was sitting next to me, nudged me gently and motioned with her head towards the door.

"Ginny, it's only the first day of school and we haven't even had any classes yet and you want me to go after him already?" I whispered to her. She just gave me a look. Natalie on the other side of Ginny gave me a similar look.

"Alright, I'll go. Maybe I can talk to Remus while I'm there about Honors DADA. I'll see you later." As I was walking away I could hear Harry ask Ginny where I was going.

"She's going to the library to study."

"But it's only the first day of classes!" Harry responded sounding only slightly shocked.

"You know Hermione." Ginny said calmly. This was all I heard before I left the Great Hall. I chuckled quietly at Ginny's antics.

I walked down the hallway towards the library hoping that I would pass Remus and Sirius along the way. If not, the library isn't a bad back-up idea. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the very two men I was just thinking about rounded the corner ahead and were walking in my direction.

"Hello Hermione." Remus said kindly.

"Hi Hermione!" Sirius said excitedly. I could almost picture a tail wagging and his ears perking up.

"Hello." I replied to them both. I was going to say 'hello Sirius and Remus' but I was afraid I would forget about Remus. So I just stuck with a simple hello.

"What are you doing walking around this early?" Remus asked sounding more curious than authoritatively.

"Well, I have already finished breakfast so I thought I would go for a walk." I said calmly trying not to sound like I had anything in particular I was going to do.

"Anywhere in particular you were planning on going?" Sirius asked. I loved that mans voice. It seems like ever since I had that conversation with Ginny and Natalie last night my feelings for Sirius have magnified. Oops. I forgot I was asked a question…

"Uh, well, not really. Eventually I need to go back to the common room to get my books, but other than that I had nowhere planned." I replied trying to keep my voice steady.

"Great! You can come with us then. We were just going over that way anyway. What do you say?" Sirius asked practically jumping up and down waiting for my answer. I laughed a little to myself. I wonder if he is always like this around other people other than me.

"Sure," I said trying not to let the excitement I was feeling creep into my voice too much.

"So Hermione, do you have any good classes today?" Sirius asked smiling a little as we walked towards the common room. He knows perfectly well that I have his class today.

I smiled innocently and replied, "Nope, not really." My grin widened when he smacked my arm playfully.

"Hey! I thought you have my class today." He said feigning a hurt face. The look didn't reach his eyes which were twinkling madly. Remus just looked on and chuckled quietly.

"Remus, I didn't know that you were going to be teaching here this year. Why didn't you say something?" I asked trying to get Remus' attention away from Sirius and me.

"I wanted to surprise everyone. That and Dumbledore asked me not to say anything. Well, here we are Sirius. Hermione, it's been a pleasure speaking with you-" Remus was saying but got cut off by Sirius.

"-now wait just one moment Mr. Lupin. Let's start acting like the gentlemen we are and walk this young lady back to her common room," he said trying to look shocked that Remus wasn't planning on walking me back to the common room. Remus just chuckled.

"Sirius I'm sure that Hermione is perfectly capable of walking down the hall to her common room. She is a big seventh year this year. However, Hermione I do apologize for not being a 'gentlemen' and walking you back. I have some stuff to take care of."

"Fine, if you won't be the gentlemen then I will have to be. After you, my lady," Sirius said bowing slightly and gesturing down the hallway. I laughed and said goodbye to Remus and walked in the direction Sirius was gesturing towards, my heart thumping so loudly I thought that Harry and Ron might have heard it back in the Great Hall.

"You know, Sirius, this wasn't strictly necessary." I said breaking the silence between us.

"I know," he said simply. His voice was all it took to send a shiver up my spine. He must have noticed.

"Cold?" he asked sounding concerned.

"No, I just got a chill is all." I replied smiling gently. It was then that we got to the common room. I turned to face him. It was one of those perfect moments when you just wish that you could just do or say something to let someone know how you feel about them. But I knew I couldn't say or do anything. I do have until the end of the year according to Ginny and Natalie. Plus it's just a crush that nothing will ever happen with… right?

"Thank you for walking me back, Sirius."

"Anytime." He said gently. I saw a look his eye, almost a look of longing, but then it was gone and I wasn't sure I had seen it at all.

"Well, I'll see you in class later." I said.

"Yes, and I expect you to be on time missy." He said smiling. He then turned away and walked down the hall in the direction from which we came.

I watched him walk down the hall until he turned and I could no longer see him anymore. I thought that as he was turning he looked back in my direction. I smiled, said the password, and walked into the common room.

Authors Note: Yay! 12 reviews and over 400 hits! I'm shocked (and very pleased) to say the least. Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, let me know. If you didn't, let me know. Once again, I'm not sure how often I can update. I have finals next week and graduation at the end of next week so I'll probably be pretty busy. I'll try my best though to get new chapters out. Luckily today I didn't have school so I was able to write this chapter. Maybe I'll get around to writing another. We'll see.

Thanks to:

Faith08: I hope this satisfied your need for Sirius/Hermione stuff.

Writer-by-day: Yeah its weird isn't it? I don't know why I refer to him as Lupin. I guess because in book 3 he was always referred to as Professor Lupin so I just called him Lupin. But you are defiantly not alone in that.

MissPadfoot101: I referred to him as Remus in this chapter as you suggested and I will try to keep up with it.

Hiei'sCrazySpaz: You're puppy dog face is what really got to me. I saw that and was like "alright now I really need to write another chapter. :)

SiriusBlackFan2: Thank you for your review.

PyroGurl4: Thank you for your review.


	4. Chapter 3

Just A Stupid Crush

Chapter 3

I couldn't stop thinking of that incident all week. I often tried to shake myself free from the thought of him, but I just couldn't. I kept replaying the scene over and over in my mind. I think Ginny and Natalie knew something was up and looked very pleased that they had made me go after him.

This was ridiculous and I knew it. There are so many things wrong with this situation that I just can't get around. On the other hand, Ginny and Natalie seem to have no problems at all with the fact that Sirius is a professor and Harry's godfather. I know. We've talked about it already. Only a week of school has gone by. There's another problem. Just one week into the school year and I'm already practically stalking Sirius.

I often wonder if Remus knows that I like his best friend. Or if Harry knows that I like his godfather. Probably not the latter, but Remus I'm not so sure about. He is very smart and he is around Sirius all the time and he is there some of the time when I'm around Sirius. I'll have to shift that thought to the backburner for now. I'll come back to it later.

It was Saturday morning when Harry, Ron and I got an invitation from Sirius to have tea with him. Harry and Ron were all for it. I had to choose between having tea with Sirius and doing homework. It was a tough choice, but in the end I picked tea with Sirius (who didn't see that coming?).

Around two we started making our way to Sirius' room. As we were walking down the hallway, we could see Remus standing outside of Sirius' room. Remus looked down the hall and saw us coming. He waved to us and then turned his head back to look into the room.

"I'll give you until the end of the year, Padfoot." He said looking very amused.

"But Remus! You know I can't do anything," Sirius said from inside his room. We were almost to his room when we could hear him say "She's a st- oh uh… hi," he finished uncertainly when he saw us by the door. Remus just chuckled and bid us all farewell. I wondered what that was all about.

"Hi Sirius," Harry said excitedly not really interested in whatever it was that Remus and Sirius were just discussing.

"Hey you guys. Come on in and make yourselves at home." Sirius said still looking a little unsure of things. We went in, sat down, and Sirius poured us all some tea. Sirius asked us how our classes went this week. Harry and Ron groaned while I smiled. Sirius just laughed. Harry and Ron were talking about all the unfair things that Professor Snape did this week while I just rolled my eyes at them. Then they started talking about my favorite subject- quidditch. Oh yeah. Let the fun begin.

I looked outside and decided it was way too nice of day to be sitting outside so I suggested we go for a walk outside. Everyone agreed and we went outside. Once outside, Harry and Ron remembered that they had quidditch practice soon. I said that I would go watch their practice. Now that I was outside, I didn't feel too much like going back inside yet. Sirius looked unsure of what to do. He finally decided to go watch too. It made me happy.

Sirius and I were sitting in the stands together watching Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindor team practice. I felt as though I should say something but I didn't know what. Luckily, Sirius began speaking to me.

"You're awfully quiet today." He said still watching Harry fly with a proud look in his eyes.

"I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," I replied. Sirius nodded next to me.

"Are you excited that this is your last year?"

"In some ways. I mean, I will miss all my classes and Professors," I tried not to blush when I said that one (I have been blushing way too much lately and I don't like it), "and seeing my friends all the time. On the other hand, it will be nice to have a change."

"Yes, change can sometimes be good. Any plans once you get out of here?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think I want to go to University for awhile, but I have a funny feeling that eventually I'll end up back here to teach," I said hesitantly. I haven't really told anyone this yet.

"Teaching is good job. I enjoy it," Sirius said calmly. Let me just interrupt real quickly and say that I love my life. Alright, back to the conversation. Sorry for the interruption.

"Sirius, can I ask you something?" I have wanted to ask him a question for awhile now.

"You may ask me anything you wish," he said turning his full attention to me. Is it possible to not love this man?

"Are you still glad you became an Animagus?" To my surprise he started to laugh.

"Every single day of my life, Hermione," he said still chuckling softly. Hearing my name, my heart skipped a beat. I love it when he says my name. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… I was thinking about becoming one."

"That's a great idea! If anyone in this school could become an Animagus, it would probably be you. Talk to McGonagall about it. If you start soon you might even be able to finish by the end of the year," Sirius said looking excited about the idea.

"You think so?" I asked just as excitedly.

"Sure I am. I would talk to her about it though," he said smiling.

"Thanks Sirius! I'm going to go find her right now." He just chuckled and wished me luck.

* * *

Authors note: I apologize greatly for making you wait almost a week for this chapter. I will confess that I actually had a Chapter 3 written last Tuesday, but I didn't like it so I had to start over. This was the soonest I was able to write it and get it out. I still don't think it's that great. Sorry it's kind of short too. I'll try to do better next time. I might (key word here being might) be able to get another chapter out tomorrow. I will not promise anything though. Thank you everyone for your reviews and I'm very happy that you still like it! Let me know if there's anything you like or don't like about this chapter that I could possible do better with in upcoming chapters. Thanks!

Thank you SO much to:

Faith08: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well, although there isn't as much Sirius/Hermione stuff going on.

Serendipity-England-1922: Yes I am a senior this year. Although only until Friday. Then I graduate :)

Hiei'sCrazySpaz: When I picture Sirius, I picture him acting like a little puppy. So I guess that's why I make him act like then when I write about him. I think it fits. Unfortunately I had a lot of work to do this past week and even though your puppy dog face did make me want to update again, I just had way too much to do. Sorry about that.

PyroGurl4: I'm pretty sure it is impossible to not like Sirius even a tiny little bit. Siriusly.

Siriusly lupine: Haha, I think some of her little "comments" that you're referring to is my own personality slipping into the story. I'm glad you think it's cute so far. I hope you liked this chapter too.

MissPadfoot101: Thanks! Like I said to Hiei'sCrazySpaz, I always pictured Sirius acting like a dog (getting excited all the time and so forth) especially if he were free. So that's the way I make it in my writing. I'm glad you like it though. I don't know about the whole Remus thing. It makes sense people would think of him more as Lupin than Remus because he was referred to as Professor Lupin, but I've already called him Remus through most of the story. I appreciate that you will still like the story anyway :)

This-love-is-sirius: I always picture Sirius as being a generally always excited person. Probably just because of his Animagus form being a dog. I think it works though and that it's cute.

Aristocat: Well, I wouldn't call it a masterpiece, but thank you!

SiriusBlackFan2: Hm… I guess we'll just have to see if Sirius shares Hermione's feelings.

planeAmage: Thank you! I hope it doesn't get annoying that Hermione always thinks of it as just a crush. I feel like I might be referring to that a little too much. Of course Sirius would be the gentleman. It seems like he would be that way.

Air element: Thanks. I hope this was soon enough for you. It was the soonest I could get it out.

Dagworth: Well if you didn't notice then I guess it must be okay.

Jasmine: Thank you. I don't really think that I write well, but people keep insisting that I do, so I guess I can't be too bad. Also 25 reviews in a little less than 2 weeks isn't too shabby.

Thanks again to everyone and please keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 4

I sincerely apologize for having this chapter up so late. I promise that I have been trying to get it up ever since Tuesday I believe it was. However, for some reason it would not let me submit the document. I don't know what changed tonight but... I guess something did. Enjoy this chapter. Next one will be up tomorrow as long it continues to work.

* * *

Just A Stupid Crush 

Chapter 4

I practically ran to go see Professor McGonagall. I had been so close to doing something stupid with Sirius up on the bleachers. Well, nothing that bad… but remember who we're talking about here. I am Hermione Granger: girl who only had one stupid boyfriend and it was stupid Krum. By doing something stupid I meant like hugging him or something.

That's not why I was running either. I was just running because I was excited. Sirius seemed to be excited about it and that made me excited too. This will give me an excuse to go and talk to him sometimes. I might need some pointers from someone other than Professor McGonagall. Oh I'm awful. I've always thought of myself as being much more mature than my classmates and here I am running around after one of Professors because I find him attractive (just like all the other girls in this school do) and because I love his personality. If he ever finds out about this I might just die. Great. Now it looks like I'm suicidal as well.

Oh so about my conversation with Professor McGonagall. Sorry, sometimes I get caught up in thinking about Sirius. I mean, he is Sirius Black after all. Who wouldn't get caught up in thinking about him? Oh… sorry. I'm doing it again aren't I? Oops…

So my conversation with Professor McGonagall went well. She had thought that I would come to her at some point to ask her if I could become one. She must have been hanging around Trelawney. Haha… yeah right.

She said that I could start next Tuesday after classes. I must say I am very excited. I think I'm going to keep it a secret until I can actually transform except from Sirius because we already talked about me becoming one. I should go tell Sirius that I talked to Professor McGonagall and what happened. Probably not today though. I think I've had my daily dose of Sirius for today. Anymore would be an overdose and I might freak out while I'm there or something. No, no. We wouldn't want that. Maybe tomorrow or Monday I'll go see him. Probably tomorrow.

**Sirius's POV  
**

I watched Hermione run up to the school from where I was in the stands. I just chuckled and shook my head. Oh that girl. It would probably make her sick if she knew how much I thought about her. Oh and don't even get me started on how Harry would feel if he knew.

All the same I could not get her out of my head. I tried to think of when this all started. Well, if I really wanted to make someone sick, then I could say it was when I very first met her. But that's only partially true. I just knew that there was something different about her when I first met her. When she called me "Mr. Black" I knew she was different. She knew full well that I was a convicted criminal who had just broken out of prison and she uses a term of respect to address me.

This was ridiculous. There are so many things wrong with this I don't even know where to begin. Of course Remus and I have already discussed this. Somehow he figured out about my stupid crush on Hermione. I call it a stupid crush because I feel like a schoolboy again when I'm around her and when I think of her. I call it a stupid crush because that's all it is. It's just a stupid crush. I'm almost twice her age. She would find it repulsive if she ever found out. And yet Remus' words still rang through my head like he was right here next to me.

"I'll give you until the end of the year, Padfoot." Yeah… right. She's a student and Harry's best friend which means that she is untouchable. Not to mention that she is still under 18! _Only until September 19th_ a little voice reminded me. Not that I know when her birthday is! Oh and then Remus almost made me slip right in front of her. He could have warned me that they were coming. But no… he has to try and be Mr. Matchmaker.

"Sirius?" It was Harry. I glanced at the field and realized that no one was out there anymore.

"Yeah, Harry?" I said a little distractedly.

"Sirius, practiced has been over for ten minutes now. Are you alright?" Harry asked with a voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind," I said almost smiling at using the same words that Hermione said to me before about why she was so quiet today.

"Where did Hermione go?"

"She had to go ask McGonagall about something," I said. I wasn't sure if Hermione had told anyone else about her wanting to become an animagus so I didn't want to ruin it for her by telling anyone. Well, I'll probably tell Remus, but I'm sure she'd understand about that.

"Typical Hermione," Harry replied smiling. I guess he doesn't know. Nice move, Sirius.

"Yeah. Well I guess we should be getting back to the castle now, huh?" I said standing up and stretching a little. I was a little upset that my thoughts got interrupted, but maybe I can talk to Remus later about what's going on. He'll probably pester me about it anyway. I can't believe him! "I'll give you until the end of the year, Padfoot," I thought with a mimicking voice in my head. Like I'll be able to do anything. She would be disgusted if I even tried anything.

And yet, the other morning when I walked her back to her common room… it seemed like there was something there.

Come on, Sirius. Snap out of this. There wasn't anything there. It was just an old man's dreams. I can't believe I'm even still thinking of her. Nothing is going to happen. Nothing can happen. Oh now look. I've been quiet for so long that Harry is giving me weird looks. I guess I'd better say something.

"So Harry. You all set for the big test I'm giving on Monday?" I asked calmly.

"What? A test? You never told us anything about a test! Sirius, it's only the second week of school, you can't possibly be giving us a test!" Harry quickly said. There was no test. I just wanted to see how he would react. This was getting good. Maybe I'll keep going with this.

"Harry, I only said it five times that there was going to be a test. If you're not going to pay attention in class, that is not my fault. You'd better go get you butt up to your room and study. I won't go easy on you just because you're my godson," I said patiently. Harry was just looking at me with a shocked expression. "Go on," I said giving him a little push. He started running up to the castle. I waited until I got to the doors before I told him that there was no test. I don't think he found it as funny as I did.

I went up to my rooms where I found Remus waiting for me.

"How was the quidditch practice?" He asked me.

"It was good," I replied hoping that he wasn't going to ask anymore questions.

"Yeah? Sit with anyone… interesting?" He asked grinning broadly.

"How do you always know these things, Moony?" I asked tiredly. He just tapped his nose.

"Forget that werewolves have a great sense of smell? I can smell her on you. And by the smell of it," he leaned in closer and sniffed, "she was sitting on your right side." I just shook my head and sat down in the nearest chair. I always knew I would regret having him for a friend. Not really. But there are some times when werewolf senses don't come in handy. He smiled smugly and asked if anything interesting happened. I told him everything that went on.

"I'll bet you ten galleons that she has liked you this whole time that you have liked her," Remus said seriously. I laughed bitterly.

"I don't know what would give you that impression," I told him. "What it the world would she ever see in an old guy like me?"

"First of all, I think any girl in this school would pay money just to see you without a shirt on," he said causing my face to heat up. "But Hermione is not like all the other girls in this school. She probably admires you for who you are; your personality, intelligence, and that you're such a gentleman as you so nicely pointed out the other day. She's not the kind of person who would care how old you are. You aren't that much older than her and in the wizarding world, we live much longer than muggles do. I'm sure she knows that very well. Hermione is a smart girl and she knows what she's doing. If she likes you as much as I think she does, and you like her as much as I know you do, then unfortunately, I think you're supposed to be together," he finished a little sarcastically. By this point my mouth was hanging open, shocked at all that Remus had just said.

"Remus," I said seriously, "how do you know all this?"

"I pay attention," he answered simply. He looked at me sympathetically for a moment before saying, "Come on, Padfoot, let's go to dinner."

* * *

Authors Note: I just want to say that you're all my favorite. The last chapter was only up for a day and I already got 11 reviews. I hope nobody minds that I wrote part of this from Sirius' point of view. It was probably going to happen eventually and like I said before, I keep forgetting to ask you guys if you would mind. So let me know now. If you liked it, that's good because I'm planning on writing more from Sirius' point of view. If you didn't like it, well… I might be able to get around writing from Sirius' point of view, but it probably would not turn out as well. Thank you all again for your interest in my story; it honors me to know that people actually enjoy reading it. 

I apologize for the way I have to answer your reviews, but it's either that or get my story taken down. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 5

I apologize to anyone I told that this chapter would be up momentarily when I replied to reviews on Saturday night. I tried to submit the document and it wasn't working again. I was not very happy about it.

So I'm pretty much an idiot. I was so excited that I was able to get the last chapter up the night that I didn't realize it was the unedited one. The only main difference is that Professor McGonagall has Hermione meet her on Friday, not Tuesday. Sorry about that.

* * *

Just A Stupid Crush 

Chapter 5

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Professor McGonagall asked me. It was Friday after classes and I was ready to begin my animagus training. Obviously I have read all about becoming an animagus so I know a little what to expect. The first thing you have to do is take a potion to find out what kind of animal your animagus will be. Then you have to try and transform different areas of your body until you can get the whole thing down and hold it there for long periods of time. Obviously it isn't easy and probably will take the entire year if not longer. I think it took Sirius, James, and Peter so long because they started in their second year and they did not have anyone who had already been an animagus to help them. In my case, I am now in my seventh year and I have Professor McGonagall and Sirius to help me.

"Yes, I think so," I replied a little nervously. When you took the potion, you were supposed to see what kind of animal you would become. What would happen if I didn't see anything? I would be so disappointed. I have wanted to do this practically since Professor McGonagallshowed usher being an animagus back in third year.

Professor McGonagall transfigured a bed from one of the desks and told me to lie down. I did so and she handed me a vial of potion. I took it nervously and looked at Professor McGonagall. She just smiled encouragingly at me and nodded. I closed my eyes and drank the whole potion. Luckily it did not taste too badly.

All of a sudden, I saw myself walking through a dense forest. I walked and walked all-the-while becoming more nervous. What happens if I don't see anything and just keep walking in this forest? But then, I heard soft footsteps. It sounded like something small and on four legs. I looked around, but could not see anything yet. I walked a little farther and saw a bushy tail sticking out from behind a tree. I walked towards it excitedly. I got to the tree, looked around it, and saw a foxsitting by the base of it. It looked like it was grinning at me and it staredup atme with brown eyes. Then it turned and ran away. The next thing I knew I was back in Professor McGonagall's room.

"Professor," I said excitedly, "I'm going to be a fox!" Professor McGonagall just smiled proudly at me.

"I think that is enough for tonight," she said, but then she saw my disappointed face and added, "I know you would rather keep going but I know how tired that potion will make you. It is best that we stop for today. Come back next Friday and make sure that you concentrate on exactly what the fox that you saw looked like."

"Professor, is it strange that the fox wasn't red?" I asked her a little nervously.

"Not at all," she replied. "Out of curiosity, what color was it then?"

"Brown," I replied smiling.

"Yes that would make sense," Professor McGonagall said. "Now run along, and make sure you get plenty of sleep between now and next Friday. It is important to be well rested for this training."

"I will. Thank you, Professor!" I said excitedly. As I was leaving the room, I could not get the smile off of my face. To make it really stick there, I decided to go see Sirius and tell him about what happened. I never did go see him this week. I figured it would make more sense to tell him everything all at once instead of looking like I was stalking him. I do that sometimes; stalk him. I almost know where he is at any point on any day. It's a big problem, I know.

I made my way towards Sirius' room. I got to his door and knocked. It was Remus who opened the door. I wasn't really surprised that he was there. It seemed oddly quiet in the room. I hoped I wasn't interrupting anything important.

"Hi Remus," I said. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I can come back later."

"No, no, don't be silly. I was just on my way out actually," Remus said kindly.

"Remus, you just got here," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, but I do have an awful lot of grading to do. I'll see you later Sirius. Have a good evening, Hermione."

"Thank you, Remus. Goodbye," I said to him. Sirius was looking at Remus strangely before he said goodbye too.

"Have a seat, Hermione. What's up?" Sirius asked. I sat and told him all about what happened while I was with Professor McGonagall.

"A fox, huh. I can see how that fits. You're intelligent, sneaky, the bushy hair-"

"My hair has calmed down a lot! And how am I sneaky?" I asked defensively. Sirius just laughed.

"I was only joking about your hair. And how are you sneaky? Well, let's see. There was the Sorcerers Stone in your first year, figuring out how the basilisk moved around in your second year, you figured out that Remus was a werewolf in your third, not to mention that you kept your time-turner a secret for the entire year, you helped Harry tremendously with the Tournament your fourth year-"

"Alright, I get it. I guess I can be kind of sneaky," I said defeated.

"There you go. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It was what us Marauders were known best for. Now you'll have to show me when you can transform entirely. Did McGonagall tell you when she thought that would be?" Sirius asked.

"No, but I think I would be lucky if I managed by the end of the year," I said a little modestly.

"Oh I think you'll be done well before then. If you need any pointers, you know who to ask," he said winking at me. I laughed and tried to keep the blush off my face.

"Will do," I told him. "Thanks Sirius and I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye Hermione." He opened his mouth again and looked like he wanted to say something else. I didn't move and looked into his eyes and briefly got lost. I realized that he must have changed his mind about whatever he was going to say and I shook myself slightly, smiled and made my way towards the door. I need to be more careful. That shouldn't have happened. I opened it and was a little surprised to see Remus standing not too far away from the door. I wondered how long he had been there. He smiled at me and then told me to leave to door open. I did so and he walked inside. I decided Ginny, Natalie, and I needed to have another little chat.

**Sirius' POV**

"Finish all that grading already, Remus?" I asked innocently.

"Have a nice little talk?" Remus asked me smiling slightly and ignoring my question.

"Oh yeah, just wonderful. We talked about the weather and when we think the world will end. It was very pleasant, you should have been here for it," I replied sarcastically.

"Come on, Padfoot. Be serious."

"Remus, I can't do this and you know it! How many times do we have to talk about it," I said starting to get angry.

"If you can't do it, then why do you still have feelings for her?" He asked seriously.

"Because I'm a fool! Because I can't get her out of my head! Because she's starting to haunt me even in my dreams. And yet, I cannot do a thing about it. What do you want me to do about it Remus? You obviously want me to go after her, but how do you propose I do that? She'sstill my student, stillHarry's best friend, and she is stillunder 18."

"What does her being under 18 have to do with anything? She is of age now," Remus said sounding confused.

"Because she is muggleborn and is probably used to the idea of becoming an adult at 18. Harry always tells me that he forgets that he is of age right now because for most of his life he thought that wouldn't happen until he was 18, not 17."

"She is still of age, no matter what she thinks. As for her being Harry's best friend, I'm sure as long as he knows that you would be happy together, he would be all for it. I don't think he would have a problem with it and I don't think Dumbledore would have a problem with it either. If you're so worried about her being a student, then just wait until she graduates. It's not too much longer. So now what problems do you have with it now?" Remus asked. He was much too smart at this for my liking.

"She would still be disgusted at an old man like me going after her," I said after thinking for a moment. Remus just shook his head at me.

"Sirius, come on. We've talked about all of this already. She wouldn't care. I've already told you that I think she likes you just as much as you like her. You should have seen her as she was walking out of your rooms just before. I could see it in her face. Just do something about it. Remember that love conquers all," Remus said philosophically. Love? Now that's something I hadn't considered. I don't love her do I? No, no, absolutely not. It's just a stupid crush, I have already decided this. And it needs to end now.

"Remus, please. Just drop it. I don't want to think about it anymore," I said a little pleadingly. I just want to forget about her. Well, I don't want to forget about her, but this was getting way out of control. I don't know what Remus is talking about. Hermione would never like me. She's too good for me anyway. She deserves better than me. I'll try to forget about my feelings for her and if that doesn't work, well I don't know what I would do. Maybe then I'll take Remus' advice, but only after I make a real attempt to forget about this nonsense.

* * *

Authors Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. I should be able to get the next chapter out in the next couple of days. Oh and by the way. The whole Hermione taking a potion to see what kind of animal she will be able to turn into was not, and I repeat, not my idea. I read it in someone else's story but I cannot remember which story it was. I'll try to track it down so that I can give the proper credit. Same deal as usual. Please review and tell me what you liked and/or didn't like about this chapter. Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 6

Just A Stupid Crush

Chapter 6

The warm weather of summer was slowly turning into the cool, crisp weather of fall. It was well into October and things with Sirius have become… strange. He seems to be avoiding me and I don't know why. He's fine around Harry and Ron, and they don't seem to have noticed anything different about the way he is around me. On the other hand, they are boys and don't pay attention to things like that. I'm hoping that Sirius didn't find out that I like him and thinks that it's weird so he's avoiding me. I don't really know.

It was during dinner on Friday that Professor Dumbledore stood up and called for our attention, unnecessarily. Once everyone saw him stand up, they all got quiet.

"I have an announcement that I would like to make. This year during our winter break, anyone who will be staying here for the holidays is invited to the Ball that will be taking place on the night of the 24. Thank you, that is all," Professor Dumbledore said. Immediately after he was done speaking, excited whispers could be heard throughout the Hall.

Fantastic. This was just what I need. Something else to worry about. Well, there are a whole two months between now and the Ball. I guess I don't have to worry about it quite yet. However, I have a funny feeling it will be sneaking up on me very quickly if I tell myself not to think about it yet.

After dinner, I went to animagus training with Professor McGonagall. So far, my training was going very well. I am now able to shrink my hands down into paws and make soft, black fur grow on them. I can't hold it for very long, but I have been practicing every chance I get. It was very strange to see at first, but I'm getting used to it. Tonight I will be working on being able to transform my hands into paws and being able to hold it like that. Then maybe if I can get that down, I will work on transforming my feet. I was beginning to think that maybe this would not take all year for me to do.

**Sirius' POV**

Don't look at her. Don't look at her. Don't look at her. Darn it. I looked at her. It was during dinner Friday night and it was becoming harder and harder to ignore her. I feel awful for doing this, but I kept telling myself it was for the best. Sometimes I can see her giving me strange looks that clearly say, "Why are you doing this?" but I try to ignore it.

Unfortunately, ignoring her isn't making my feelings for her go away. I don't think Remus is very happy that I'm doing this either. Harry and Ron don't seem to notice. I treat them the same as I always have but try to ignore Hermione, which I know is cruel considering she doesn't even know why I'm doing this. It is necessary though as much as it is torturing me as well.

Now it was well after dinner the night Dumbledore made the announcement about the Ball. I figured Hermione was probably at her animagus training. I shook myself slightly. I can't be thinking about that. I need to stop thinking about her. Just then, I heard someone knocking on my door. I opened it and saw that it was just the person I didn't want it to be.

"Hello, Hermione," I said. She hasn't come to visit me by herself in a long time.

"Hi, Sirius," she said. I invited her inside and to have a seat. Since I had no idea what she wanted, I waited for her to say something. She was looking at me curiously for a moment before she said excitedly, "Look what I can do." She started taking off her shoes and socks. Is this what she is so excited about? I mean, I guess it's a big accomplishment. But then she held out her hands and feet and they slowly transformed into paws complete with black fur. I was astonished.

"Hermione, that's great! My goodness, you have only been working on this for a month and look how far you've gotten already," I said smiling proudly at her. She transformed them back and smiled a tired, but pleased smile at me. I was completely forgetting that I was supposed to be ignoring her.

"Are you mad at me," she asked suddenly serious. My insides froze but I tried to play it cool.

"Of course not. What would give you that impression?" I asked. This was killing me, but she wasn't to know that I have to ignore her.

"Maybe because you have been ignoring me for the past few weeks," she said pointedly. I decided to play dumb.

"Have I?" She looked at me like I was dumb. Then I saw a look in her eye that I did not like at all.

"Well, if you aren't mad at me then, would you mind writing me a recommendation for when I apply to University's?"

"Uh, yeah sure. No problem," I lied. Well, not about writing her a recommendation, but it would be a problem. Her face lit up though after I told her I would.

"Thank you so much, Sirius," she said truly sounding grateful. Then she said something about having homework to do and said goodbye.

"Bye, 'Mione," I said sure that she wouldn't hear since she was almost to the door now. I have never called her this nickname before, but I always thought it would be a nice nickname for her. She stopped at the door and turned to look at me. Oops, I guess she heard me.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"'Mione, but if you don't want me to call you that, I don't have to… it just kind of slipped out," I said trying to explain myself.

"No," she said, "I like it," and with that she turned and left.

Things were getting worse. So much for trying to make the feelings go away.

**Hermione's POV**

Things were getting so much better. Although I could tell that he was just playing dumb about being mad at me, he didn't seem angry at all. He seemed very excited about how far I've gotten with my training. And he called me 'Mione. I signed contently. And he said he would write me a recommendation. I needed at least two and I have already asked Professor McGonagall. I thought it would be interesting to see what Sirius had to write.

I got back to the common room and scanned the room for Ginny and Natalie. I saw Natalie sitting at a table by herself. I wondered briefly where Ginny was. I walked up to Natalie.

"Hey, Natalie." She looked up at me.

"Hello, Hermione. You look happy. Just come from seeing a certain Professor?" She asked sweetly. I looked around to make sure that no one had overheard.

"Yes, actually. I need to talk to you and Ginny. Do you know where she is?"

"Detention with Snape. She knocked over a jar of ginger roots during class," she said smiling at the memory. "She should be back any minute though if you want to wait for her to get back," Natalie said calmly. I said I would wait and sat down at the table with her.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Ginny came into the common room. I told her that I needed to talk to her and Natalie so we made our way towards my room. They sat down on my bed and I sat on the chair by my desk. They were both grinning madly at me.

"So, what's going on?" Ginny asked. I told them everything that had just happened, only leaving out the parts about my animagus training.

They looked at each other and said together, "Aw, 'Mione."

"So, is that who you are going to ask to go to the Ball with you?" Natalie asked me.

"Yeah, right. Students can't ask Professors."

"I'd do it anyway," Ginny said.

"Yeah, okay," I said rolling my eyes. We continued talking and joking around about things before I finally kicked them out and finished my homework before going to bed. I sighed contently before thinking of Sirius and falling asleep.

* * *

AN: So, this was chapter 6… I hope you enjoyed it. I know skipped like an entire month, but things were moving too fast and I needed to space things out a little. I hope it still turned out alright. I still haven't found a story that uses the potion idea, but I'm still looking. Please review this chapter and tell me what was good, what was bad, anything. Thanks!

PadfootBlack4Ever


	8. Chapter 7

Just a Stupid Crush

Chapter 7

**AN: It will always be Hermione's POV unless otherwise indicated**

It was the beginning of December and Ginny, Natalie and I were going to buy our dress robes for the upcoming Ball. Ginny was going to the Ball with Harry and Natalie and I were going dateless. We agreed that we would go and make fun of all the people who had dates. I mean what a silly idea... having a date. Who needs a date? I don't.

So anyway… Ginny, Natalie, and I were going to buy our dress robes for the upcoming Ball. We walked into the shop and my eyes immediately fell upon a mint green dress robe. I knew it was prefect for me. I tried it on and decided I loved it, so I bought it. Ginny bought a nice gold dress robe while Natalie bought a soft blue, almost grayish dress robe. With that done, we walked around for a little bit, then went back to the castle.

We were walking up to the Gryffindor common room when we saw none other than Sirius walking down the hall. Ginny and Natalie smiled at me. We got to where Sirius was and stopped to talk to him.

"Hello, ladies," he said smiling at us.

"Hi, Sirius. Sorry, Ginny and I don't really have time to stop and chat. Nice seeing you," Natalie said, grabbed Ginny's arm and kept walking. Sometimes I cannot believe those two.

"It's Saturday and they are claiming they have something to do?" Sirius asked.

"Apparently," I said simply. I shook my head slightly.

"Oh, are you going to the Ball?" Sirius asked looking at the bag I was holding that contained my dress robes.

"Yes, I am. Are you going?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yup, I just told Dumbledore this morning that I would be attending the Ball. Who are you going with?"

"No one," I said slightly self-consciously, "I'm going by myself."

"Really?" he said sounding surprised, "well, you're probably better off. Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have to get going. I'll see you in class on Monday."

"Yes, okay. Bye, Sirius."

"Goodbye, 'Mione," he said smiling.

I smiled back and kept walking. What in the world does that mean? What he said kept running through my mind, 'you're probably better off.' I went back to the common room where I found Ginny and Natalie waiting for me. Of course.

"So, anything interesting happen?" Ginny asked. I sighed audibly and told them everything that happened. They giggled like schoolgirls. I went to my room and practiced my animagus training. Give me about a month longer and I think I'll be able to fully transform. It's awesome.

**Fast-forward to the time of the Ball**

It was December 24, the day of the Ball. I was in my room getting ready. I already had my dress robe on and was just trying to figure out how I should do my hair. I had already tried a few things, none of which I really liked. Then, an idea struck me. Half up, half down, strands of the top will be twisted back and the part that's down will be curled. Oh and to make it even better, I'll put a ribbon matching the color of my dress interwoven in my hair! I'll be prefect! (AN: Hope that made sense…)

I tried that and decided I loved it. Just then, there was a knock on my door. It was Ginny and Natalie.

"Hermione! You look gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed. I blushed a little.

"Thanks. You both look great too," I responded.

"What, in this old thing?" Natalie asked jokingly and smoothing out her robe. We all laughed.

"Sorry you guys, I have to go meet Harry," Ginny said looking very happy. "I'll see you at the Ball. We'll all sit together!"

"All right, see you later, Ginny," I said.

"So, Hermione. Hoping to see anyone… in particular at this Ball?" Natalie asked innocently.

"Of course I am. I am hoping to see you, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender-"

"You should ask him for a dance," said Natalie pretending she didn't hear my previous statement. I just shook my head at her.

"You know I can't do that, Nat."

"Why not? Every other girl in the place will want a dance with him as well. But you are different. He will _want_ a dance from you," she said seriously. This conversation was leaving me in an unpleasant mood.

"Drop it, Natalie. Come on, let's just go." Natalie looked sadly at me for a brief moment before throwing a smile on and saying,

"Let's go party!"

It was crowded outside the Great Hall and as Natalie and I got there, who shows up but Sirius and Remus. I glanced over at them and smiled at them. They smiled back (is it my imagination, or is Sirius smiling a lot more than Remus?) and Natalie pulled me through the crowd, not realizing that Sirius and Remus had been just a few feet away from us.

As we were walking around inside, I kept looking around for Sirius. I'm not exactly sure when I became absolutely obsessed with him. I mean, I kind of was before, but this is bad. Anyway, while looking, I saw Remus talking to Professor McGonagall. I decided to go and say hello.

"Hello, Hermione," Professor McGonagall said sounding slightly surprised.

"Hello, Professors."

"Hermione, you look beautiful," Remus said.

"Thank you," I said smiling genuinely. Remus seemed to be looking around and Professor McGonagall asked who he was looking for. He glanced at me before responding that he was just looking around.

"I had better go. It was nice to see both of you," I said politely excusing myself.

"Yes, nice to see you too, dear," Professor McGonagall said. Remus smiled and said goodbye. I smiled, turned and tried to find the table where Natalie, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Lavender should be at.

I found it and sat in the open seat next to Natalie. She gave me a look and I just shook my head. Just like at the Yule Ball, we ordered our food and then they started to play music. I'm not a big dancer, not to mention that the dance floor was right in front of the teachers table. To make it worse, Sirius and Remus were facing the dance floor and Natalie and Ginny picked a spot right in front of their table to dance.

I tried to pretend I didn't notice whose table we were dancing in front of but it was just weird. Ginny and Natalie, being Ginny and Natalie, told me to loosen up and just dance. After a little while of it being uncomfortable, I finally decided I didn't care and did just what they suggested. It wasn't much, but like I said, I'm not a big dancer.

Pretty soon, our food appeared and we went back to our table to eat. We were all talking and laughing and just having a good time. Once we were done, we went back out on the dance floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a group of girls trying to pull Sirius out of his chair to the dance floor. He was just laughing and shaking his head. I gave Natalie a look clearly saying, "see? He won't dance with a student." She just shrugged her shoulders. Just then, the DJ said that there was going to be a slow, couple's only song. Natalie and I looked at each other and made our way back to our table.

Being in this situation made me feel terrible. Out there on the dance floor were countless couples, in each others arms, just dancing. Why can't I have something like that? I looked longingly in Sirius' general direction. Once the song was over, Natalie pulled me back out to the dance floor.

"Forget about it for just tonight. Just have some fun, alright?" she said to me. I nodded and tried to have fun, but my mind kept wandering back to a certain person sitting at the table behind me.

At some point later, I glanced over at his table and noticed that he and Remus were gone. I figured that they probably just went for a walk or to the restroom or something, but they never came back.

**Sirius' POV**

Remus knew that the smile on my face was not real. He knew I was miserable and that I was fighting a war inside my head. I genuinely tried to forget about her. I tried to let my feelings for her go. But who was I kidding. They just would not let me be. Other girls tried to get me to dance, but there was only one girl I wanted to dance with. She was out there, right in front of my table, just dancing away. She looked so happy, but I noticed that the look did not quite reach her eyes and sometimes, the happy look on her face faltered.

"Do you want to head out, Padfoot?" Remus asked me sounding concerned. I just looked at him and nodded.

* * *

AN: I know it's been a long time since I have updated. But I am at college now and have been super busy. Like right now I'm supposed to be studying for the 4 exams I have next week. But I decided I would rather write this chapter. I know I skipped a whole lot of time, but I didn't have anything interesting planning to go on during that time anyway. It would have been better to just skip ahead to this time. I hope you enjoyed it. I know some people were looking for more details about other couples and the Ball itself, but I'm not that great with details. I tend to just write the main points. So there you go. Please review! I have no idea when the next update will be. 

PadfootBlack4Ever


	9. Chapter 8

Just A Stupid Crush

Chapter 8

**Sirius' POV**

I tried. I really did. For months I tried my best to ignore her without hurting her and my feelings for her magnified if anything. I told myself that I would at least try and let go of my feelings for her and if that didn't work, then I would take Remus' advice to do something about it. Well, I tried. Remus seems to think that she likes me too, but I don't know. I'm going to try and tell or show her my feelings for her little by little so that if one time I go too far, I know that she doesn't like me that much or in that way. The only problem is how. Well, I am Sirius Black; I'll come up with something.

**Hermione's POV**

I often wonder if I should even bother liking Sirius. He obviously isn't going to return my feelings, so what is the point of having them? Should I just try and forget about these feelings? Can I forget about them? I have had them for so long, can they even go away now? The words of Natalie and Ginny run through my mind, 'You have until the end of the year, Hermione.' What if I tell them I don't like him anymore; would they forget about our deal then? Maybe I'll give it a little longer and if nothing happens from it, which I highly doubt anything will happen, I'll try to give it up. I don't even know why I'm giving it any longer. Nothing is going to happen.

Harry got an invitation from Sirius for the three of us to spend New Year's Eve with him and Remus. Harry of course responded with a yes. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve. After all that heavy thinking about Sirius and my feelings for him, I decided to go for a walk possibly out on the grounds.

I was about to walk out of the door to go outside when I heard someone saying my name from down the hall. It was Sirius, because what other professor would it be than the one I think about 99 percent of the time.

"Hey, Hermione. Where are you off to?" He asked politely. He looks different. Happier maybe than I've seen him in a while.

"I was just going for a walk outside to clear my mind."

"Do you mind if I join you or is this a personal, by yourself kind of walk?" That look of longing that I haven't seen in a long time seemed to be back. But this time it wasn't going away. Was I just imagining things? Why isn't he ignoring me anymore? I must have given him a strange look because he quickly said, "I don't have to come, I was just wondering if you might like some company."

"No, no. I would like for you to join me," I told him. His face seemed to brighten. Am I dreaming? He held the door open for me and we walked outside. We walked in silence for a few moments before Sirius said something that I only thought could happen in a dream.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, that was you, right, at the Ball with the ribbon all in your hair?" He asked while moving his hands around his head to indicate the ribbon.

"Yes, that was me," I said smiling brightly.

"It looked really nice. Did you do it yourself?"

"Just me and my wand," I said a little modestly.

"Well, it looked good," he said genuinely. What was happening? I must be dreaming. There is no way I am awake for this. Maybe he is just in a really good mood and being more friendly than usual. Yes, that must be it.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

During our walk, we spotted the Gryffindor house having a snowball fight, so I decided to join in while Sirius said he had to go find Remus. I was disappointed but had fun anyway. By the time we went inside it was getting dark and we were all cold and wet, but happy nonetheless.

The next night, New Year's Eve, Harry, Ron, and I made our way to Sirius' rooms. We got to him room and he invited us to make ourselves at home. We were all talking and laughing and generally just having a good time, but I had a lot on my mind. I noticed a door that I have never seen before to the left of the fireplace we were all sitting around. Once I could get a word in (I swear sometimes these boys talk more than girls do), I asked Sirius about it.

"Sirius, where does that door go to? I don't remember ever seeing it before," I said to him. He followed my gaze until his eyes landed on the door.

"That would be my new balcony," he said. He paused slightyly, as if trying to come to some decision, before asking, "Would you like to see it?"

"Sure, I'd love to," I responded. Right after I said that, Remus engaged Harry and Ron in some topic of conversation. I wasn't really paying attention but it looked like they wanted to get up to see Sirius' balcony too.

Sirius led me through the door onto his small balcony. It was surprisingly warm.

"You put a warming charm on it too?" I asked.

"Clever of me, huh?" he asked proudly. I decided to have a little fun.

"Not really. I'm sure I could have come up with the same idea," I said smiling smugly at him.

"Well, I always knew that you were almost as clever as I am. You might even be as clever as I am, but I doubt it," he responded with a twinkle in his eye that could be seen even in the pale moonlight.

It was nice just standing out there. It was a clear night; you could see hundreds of tiny stars in the sky and the moon that looked as if it would be full in the next couple days.

I knew that it would be midnight soon; probably in a matter of minutes. I briefly wondered what Harry, Ron, and Remus were talking about before I noticed that Sirius was a lot close to me than he was before. My heart started racing and I got this weird feeling in my chest. This cannot really be happening. I thought things like this only happened in dreams. We were both standing in silence, but not in an uncomfortable way. Sirius moved close and our arms were touching, but neither of us moved away.

Soon, shouts of, "happy new year" could be heard all around. We could see fireworks being shot off from Hogsmeade filling the night sky in front of us. Sirius gently took my hand and I turned to face him with a smile on my face.

"Happy New Year, Hermione," he said before closing small space between us and placing his lips softly on mine. In that moment, everything was perfect. There were fireworks going off in my mind as well as all around us, but nothing seemed to matter anymore.

* * *

AN: Yay! I know it's a short chapter, but I think it's my favorite one yet. I hope you think it's good too. It made me happy just to write so I'm hoping it will make you happy to read. I know that New Year's is never really mentioned in the books, but it just worked out perfect for my story so... whatever. 

By the way, did anyone else notice that at the end of last chapter, the total word count was 12456? I thought that was kind of cool. I'm probably just weird though as you have probably already determined. Please review, tell me if I did an alright job with this chapter of if it's terrible. Your comments really help me. Thanks!

PadfootBlack4Ever


	10. Chapter 9

Just A Stupid Crush

Chapter 9

Sirius pulled back slowly. The fireworks will still going off in Hogsmeade and cheering could be heard in all directions. Sirius suddenly had a panicked look on his face.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Sirius," I said smiling at him, "it's okay. Don't be sorry, and I know you're not really sorry anyway." He smiled a little mischievous smile. Then he shook his head slowly and tried acting serious for a moment.

"So, this is what you really want then?"

"More than anything in the world," I said looking into his eyes. Suddenly, I saw the mischievous look back on his face.

"More than books and homework even?" he teased. I looked at him feigning shock.

"Well, let's not get too crazy here," I said looking as serious as I could. We were both silent for a moment before we burst out laughing. Everything seemed so surreal at the moment.

"Hermione," Sirius said softly, taking my hand again, "you're positive that this is what you really want?" I could still hardly believe this was happening. I mean, it's not everyday Sirius Black holds your hand and kisses you. I had no idea he felt anything for me. I've noticed that he's been acting different lately but I never imagined that it was because he had feelings for me. Oh there I go again. I always get distracted whenever he asks me something. I can't imagine why he likes me. Maybe he's had too much Firewhisky. Nah, I don't think he's allowed to drink in front of students. Then again, I'm not sure he's allowed to date students either. Well I am of age now. I wonder what Dumbledore would think of this. Oh right, he asked me a question… I need to work on this whole responding when asked a question thing.

"I'm positive," I said smiling brightly. His face that had just looked nervous lit up brighter than the fireworks that were just exploding around us.

"So you did see everything then?" he asked sound excited.

"See everything..?" I said slowly. Then it all came back to me.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was during the Gryffindor snowball fight, after Sirius said he had to go_. _I was looking through the snow to find someone to throw a snowball at and for a moment the snowflakes looked like they were in the shape of tiny hearts. I took a second look and they looked normal. I brushed it off briefly thinking that I must be crazy._

_The Gryffindor's were walking back to the school after the snowball fight and I looked at Hogwarts and it looked like the bricks read, "SB + HG". Again, I took a second look and it was gone. I briefly wondered what in the world was wrong with me. Nobody else seemed to notice anything._

_Before going to Sirius' rooms I looked out of my window up at the stars and suddenly they came together to make a giant heart in the dark night sky. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I reopened them, the stars looked as normal as ever. I was considering going to the Hospital Wing when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to find a single rose laying outside the door. I looked around but did not see anyone. _

_On the way to Sirius', Harry and Ron were talking joyfully, but I was deep in thought. Why did I keep seeing hearts and Sirius' and my initials together? Was I that crazy? I was still deep in thought when Sirius invited us inside and when everyone was talking together sitting by the fire. It was then that I noticed the door I had never seen before._

**END FLASHBACK**

"You did all that?" I asked with a mixture of shock and amazement. For the first time in his life, Sirius Black looked like he wasn't too sure what to say.

"Well, yeah. You really saw everything though? The snow, Hogwarts, the stars, and you got the rose? Well, I guess you must have because you saw the door…" Sirius said more to himself.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well… I kind of put a charm on you. If you felt the same way about me that I felt about you, you would have seen the heart shaped snow, our initials in Hogwarts, and the stars coming together to form a heart. But when you took a second look, it would be gone. If you saw all of that, a rose would appear at your door. If you got the rose, you would have been able to see the door that leads to this balcony. I could tell that you saw everything by the way you looked so deep in thought tonight. At least that's what I assumed anyway. I really knew that you saw everything when you asked me about the door. Since you mentioned it's existence, Harry and Ron were able to see it as well. Remus already knew about it. What's the matter?"

I just stared at him. I could not believe that he did all of this. If anyone had told me this was going to happen just a few hours ago, I would have suggested an appointment at St. Mungo's. I shook my head and answered him.

"Nothing at all is the matter. I just can't believe that you did all of that. I can't believe that all this is really happening. You don't know how much I've dreamed of this happening for real," I stopped talking realizing what I just said. I felt the blood rush up to fill my cheeks. Sirius just chuckled quietly.

"'Mione, you don't know how much I've dreamed of this too," he said before leaning in and placing his lips softly on mine. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't think straight. I kissed back never remembering at time when I had been happier than I was at this moment.

Sirius pulled away and looked at me sadly before saying, "Think we should go back in? I'm not sure how long Remus can hold off Harry and Ron."

"Do we have to?" I asked with a pouting face. He just chuckled and nodded. I asked, "What do we tell Harry and Ron? I'm assuming Remus already knows?"

Sirius looked guilty for a moment before responding, "Yeah, Remus knows. Let's not tell Harry and Ron right now. Let's keep it to ourselves, just for a little bit. How does that sound?"

"Well, I don't think they'll like it if we are keeping something from them, but I guess it's okay."

"Good," Sirius said smiling brightly. His smile was enough to send a chill through my body. He squeezed my hand, then opened the door for me and motioned for me to go through. I smiled and walked through. My life had changed forever in the brief minutes that Sirius and I spent on his balcony.

Sirius and I walked back into the room where Remus, Harry, and Ron were still sitting. Harry and Ron looked somewhat impatient. Remus took one look at Sirius and I and noticed that neither of us could keep a smile off our faces. He jumped up at once and moved towards Sirius.

"Oh Sirius! I'm so happy for you," he said throwing his arms around Sirius. Sirius looked panicked for a moment.

"Moony, what are you talking about? Hermione and I were _just_ out on the balcony," he said giving a meaningful look at Remus.

"Oh? And how was the balcony, Hermione?" Remus asked seeming to understand and moving away from Sirius.

"Wonderful," I said with a dreamy voice. "I mean, it was good. Very nice," I added with a blush creeping onto my face. Harry and Ron looked lost.

"What is going on with you three?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said immediately. "Harry, Ron, you guys want to come see the new balcony?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and responded, "You bet!" before jumping up and moving toward the door. Remus laughed quietly and shook his head at the boys. As soon as the door shut, Remus moved toward me and gave me a friendly hug.

"Hermione, I'm so happy for you and Sirius."

"Thank you, Remus," I said still smiling from when I outside with Sirius. It would just not go away. Remus let go and smiled at me.

"Doesn't go away does it?" I just laughed and shook my head. Life could not be any more perfect.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone. As you can tell, I am still alive. I know it has been, um... forever since I've updated this story and I send to you my deepest apologies. If you hate me... well whatever. It happens. So I hope you liked this chapter. Some major things are coming up, but I have no idea when I'll write another chapter. I'll try to make it a little more often then every few months. Sorry again for the wait. Let me know if you liked or disliked this chapter. Thanks for sticking with the story :)

-PadfootBlack4Ever


	11. Chapter 10

Just A Stupid Crush

Chapter 10

**Sirius' POV**

Everyone was falling asleep one by one and soon I was the only one left awake. I stared into the fire completely lost in thought. Tonight had to be one of the, if not, the most, wonderful night of my life. The charm that I placed on Hermione was one that the Marauders invented. Its intention was just to make people see things that are not really there, but I tweaked it and added more to it to work in my case. I suppose Remus was right after all. It seems as though she really has liked me all this time that I've liked her. Oh no, Remus and I made a bet on that. Maybe he'll forget that I owe him ten galleons… werewolves are forgetful aren't they? If not, it's nothing a simple memory charm couldn't take care of. Haha… oh I am awful.

I glanced over to where Hermione was sleeping soundly, all curled up and with the firelight shining on her face. I was almost afraid that this was all a dream that I might be waking up from any moment. I told Hermione not to tell Harry and Ron anything yet. I don't know why, but I get the feeling that they just wouldn't understand yet. Dumbledore will be another issue. I cannot image him approving of this. After all, I am a Hogwarts professor and she the Head Girl.

I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts away. I shouldn't be thinking of these things now. For right now, I should just be happy that I finally have my Hermione. Hmm, my Hermione. I like the sound of that. With that last thought I felt myself slipping away, falling asleep truly happy for the first time in a long time.

**General POV**

Albus Dumbledore paced his office unsure how to go about this. He knew this situation would eventually come up, he had noticed it all along, but he was not ready to deal with is so soon. A faculty member and a student. If only they could have held out a little longer then this would not be such a problem.

On the one hand, Dumbledore knew better than to stand in the way of love. They may not yet realize that this is love, but they will eventually. It took them long enough to realize their feelings for one another so it is only a matter of time before they discover the true love that they hold for one another.

On the other hand, a faculty member is not allowed to have relations with a student. Dumbledore could just imagine people accusing her of using him to get though his class. Although anyone who knows Hermione should know better than that. He could imagine the hard time everyone would give Sirius. So much has gone wrong in that poor mans life; he deserves something good for once.

Dumbledore sighed an old mans weary sigh and resolved to speak with them both about this at a later time. _For now, I'll let them enjoy one another's company_.

**Sirius' POV**

I woke up not remembering at first all that had gone on the night before. Then it all came flooding back to me and with the memories came the smile that would not go away. A swift glance around the room told me that everyone was still sleeping and that it was not yet morning. I could see Hermione shivering and noticed that the fire had been reduced to a few glowing embers. I silently put a warming charm on her and determined that I should get them back to their own beds. They can't be too comfortable sleeping sitting up.

I resolved to wake Hermione first so to at least have a moment with her before she goes back to her own room. I stood up and walked toward her. Crouching down in front of her, I gently kissed her forehead.

"Hermione?" I whispered softly. I could see her stirring gently. She opened her eyes slowly and a smile stretched across her face when she recognized me.

"Sirius!"

I smiled back at her then got a brilliant idea. "Hermione, I think you, Ron, and Harry should go back to your own rooms. But listen to me. I want you to leave something of yours here. Your wand or anything you have with you. Will you do that for me?" Even though she was still half asleep she understood what I was asking her to do. I nodded once and kissed her forehead again while watching her face light up and the smile stretch farther across her face.

I moved over to where Harry and Ron were sleeping on the couch. Not caring how I woke them up, I shook them both roughly. They're heavy sleepers anyway.

"Harry? Ron? You guys have to go back to your rooms now," I told them as they were stretching and yawning awake. They both looked around and then nodded sleepily. Half asleep, they got up and stumbled towards the door. I smirked as Ron tripped over a chair that had not been there a moment ago and landed noisily on the ground. This was enough to wake Remus up and make everyone else slightly more awake. I pretended to roll my eyes and offered to walk them back to the common room.

"If for nothing else than to make sure you don't run into anything else."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all agreed and Remus said that he should be getting back to his own room. Hermione gave me an amused look like I had something to do with this. Well, I did but that wasn't the point. I stuck my tongue out at her after realizing that everyone else was too sleepy to realize anything. Hermione giggled and discreetly dropped her wand on the chair she was sleeping on. I tried to hid the smile that was creeping onto my face.

We left my rooms and moments later got to the Fat Lady. Harry mumbled the password and I said goodnight to them.

"Oh no!" Hermione said suddenly, almost fooling even me for a moment. "Sirius, I think I've forgotten my wand in your rooms. Would you mind if we went back and got it?" She's pretty good. Had I not already known that she was lying, I might have really believed her.

"Sure, not a problem," I responded. She looked relieved and said goodnight to Harry and Ron. They mumbled something and waved a hand in reply. As soon as the portrait hole was closed, I began laughing.

"I think they were really looking forward to getting back to sleep," I said still laughing a little.

"I swear, those two," Hermione said rolling her eyes and laughing a little herself. I loved simply seeing her smile.

"Well, since you so carelessly left your wand back in my room, I suppose we should go retrieve it," I said feigning being annoyed. She didn't believe it for a moment and pushed me playfully.

We walked back to my rooms just enjoying walking next to one another. Upon arriving at my rooms, I opened the door for her and ushered her inside. She smiled and walked in. She made her way over to the chair that was currently holding on to her wand for her, with me following right behind. She picked up her wand and turned around almost running into me. She jumped a little not realizing I had been right behind her. I cupped her face and looked into her eyes. She looked pleasantly surprised.

"Hermione," I started and then paused. I wasn't sure how to say this. "I- er- I'm- well… I'm old," I finished a little sheepishly.

Her face was blank for a moment and then she burst out laughing.

"Is that all this is about?" She asked still laughing. "Sirius, listen. I don't care. I don't care how old you are or how young I am. It doesn't matter to me." She still looked very amused. I was only a little relieved. I still wanted to ask her some other things but maybe some other time.

"Really? Well that's good. I was afraid you would be disgusted if you realized how old I really was." She smiled at me and looked like she was about to say something but I cut her off by placing a kiss softly on her lips. Oh how I loved the feeling of my lips on hers. I pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss. My hands almost started roaming but then a red flag went up in my mind. I pulled away from her. I have to take this slower. Hermione is a girl I'd like to keep.

"Hermione," I said softly. "I think we should take things slow, if that's alright with you." She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and then nodded.

"I agree. I'd like to take things slow as well," she said smiling up at me. Oh that smile. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Well, I guess you should be getting back now. I'll walk you back?"

"Sure," she said happily, "I'd like that."

We made our way to the door together but then I turned towards her suddenly remembering something.

"I'll have to say a proper goodnight here. The portraits talk out there," I said nodding my head towards the hallway on the other side of the door. "It would be best if we kept the people that know about us down to a minimum. Professors aren't technically supposed to have this kind of relationship with their students. Now come here, you," I said pulling her towards me and wrapping my arms around her tightly. We pulled away after a moment and I softly kissed her forehead.

"Sirius, thank you for everything." I looked at her confused for a moment.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Just for everything," she said smiling. "I'm glad that I became Harry's best friend so I could have the opportunity to simply meet you. I can't think of a time when I've been happier or known a person who has made me happier than you make me. So I guess I'm just thanking you for being you."

I stared at her amazed. I'm not sure anyone has ever thanked me for being myself before. This _was_ going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Hermione…" I was speechless but she seemed to understand. She looked up at me a little shyly as she stood up on her toes and touched her lips softly to mine. A tingle spread through my entire body. She pulled away slowly and took a step towards the door indicating she was now ready to go back to her own room. I didn't move, still staring at the place she had just been.

"Coming?" she asked now looking amused. I was still standing there in a daze. I looked at her and nodded stupidly, my mind still a little fuzzy. She noticed I wasn't moving and took a step back towards me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. "Well come on then," she said trying not to laugh. She let go of my hand as soon as we were through the door remembering what I had said about the portraits talking. The rest of the walk back to the common room was compromised of small talk until we reached the Fat Lady. We both said goodnight as if nothing had changed, but the look in her eyes, and probably in my own as well, indicated that something had indeed changed.

* * *

AN: Mostly fluff but an update none the less. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, I have no idea when the next chapter will be out but I promise no more of that waiting for months and months crap. If you're curious to know when the next chapter will be out, I've started putting notes in my profile so look for that. It's at the bottom, you can't miss it. Well that's about it. Please review, it makes me happy! 

PadfootBlack4Ever

PS- I slightly edited the last little bit of this chapter because the way I had it before kind of suggested that they slept together or something which I didn't even realize until someone commented on it. Anyway, it has been changed to be cleared that they go back to the common room after their little talk and not to go sleep together. I apologise if you got that impression and thank you for bringing it up.


	12. Chapter 11

_Previously…_

"Hermione…" I was speechless but she seemed to understand. She looked up at me a little shyly as she stood up on her toes and touched her lips softly to mine. A tingle spread through my entire body. She pulled away slowly and took a step towards the door indicating she was now ready to go back to her own room. I didn't move, still staring at the place she had just been.

"Coming?" she asked now looking amused. I was still standing there in a daze. I looked at her and nodded stupidly, my mind still a little fuzzy. She noticed I wasn't moving and took a step back towards me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. "Well come on then," she said trying not to laugh. She let go of my hand as soon as we were through the door remembering what I had said about the portraits talking. The rest of the walk back to the common room was compromised of small talk until we reached the Fat Lady. We both said goodnight as if nothing had changed, but the look in her eyes, and probably in my own as well, indicated that something had indeed changed.

* * *

Just A Stupid Crush

Chapter 11

I lay in bed attempting to fall asleep, but it was difficult when I kept thinking back to everything that happened in the past few hours. Whenever I thought of Sirius whispering Happy New Year softly to me and then him leaning in to kiss me… ah. I would just get this huge smile on my face and this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Wait till Ginny and Natalie hear about this one. Sirius's words suddenly came back to me. _"Let's keep it to ourselves, just for a little bit. How does that sound?"_ Maybe I'm not supposed to tell them. On the other hand, they're going to know that something's up tomorrow when I'm all happy and smiley. They would guess what happened anyway so there is no point in not telling them. They can keep a secret.

What am I worried about? I shouldn't be worried about a thing. Not tonight anyway. I was just kissed by Sirius Black after all. What could I possibly be worried about after that?

The next morning before breakfast, I heard a knock on my door. Opening it, I found Ginny and Natalie standing there. I opened my mouth to greet them, but before I could say anything they noticed a distinct guilty look on my face.

"Hermione Granger!" Ginny said loudly. I panicked slightly and dragged them both into my room before they could shout anything too destructive down the hallway to who knows who. They both looked positively brimming with excitement.

"So, what happened?" Natalie asked bouncing slightly, unable to contain her excitement. It made me smile (even more than I have been in the past 12 hours) to know what amazing friends I have.

"Well, I-that is we- I mean he- er" I couldn't do it. I didn't know how to convey what I was feeling and what happened.

"He kissed you didn't he?" Ginny asked finishing my thought for me. My severe blush gave them their answer. They both screamed and laughed with delight while jumping up and down, hugging each other. Then they grabbed me and made me join in. After calming down a bit, they both sat on my bed and asked me to tell them everything. I did so delightedly.

**A week later…**

I was sitting in my room working on some homework and Natalie and Ginny were with me. Unable to get any more work done, they decided to ask me about, what else, Sirius.

"So, how's everything going?" Ginny asked.

"Pretty good," I answered. Then smirking to myself I added innocently, "I'm almost finished with this essay but then I have to work on some Charms stuff."

"Hermione! She meant how is everything going with Sirius!" Natalie said not picking up on the fact that I wasn't being serious before. I just laughed.

"I know that. Everything's going fine." As a matter of fact, everything was going more than fine. Sirius and I spent as much time as we could together and I loved every second of it.

Speak of the devil (not at all literally), I heard a tapping at my window and I looked over to see an owl there holding a small note. I went over and opened the window, took the note, and the owl flew away. I guess he doesn't need an answer.

_Meet me tonight for your extra lessons_

_SB_

Extra lessons were our code words for hanging out. In case the note got intercepted, we didn't want anyone to know what we were up to. I had a small smile on my face and Ginny and Natalie noticed. But what don't they notice. Seriously, can I do anything without them knowing? I'll have to test that sometime. I'll be they notice everything.

"Big plans for tonight?" Natalie asked innocently. Ginny was grinning broadly. So was I.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Taking this as their cue, they both made their way towards my door to leave.

"We'll leave you to get ready then. See you later, Hermione. That is if you come back to your room tonight," Ginny said hintingly. I blushed furiously.

"You guys! Nothing like that is going to happen!"

"Sure it won't. Just make sure you let us know when something does happen," Natalie said without any hesitation. They both left giggling along the way. Those girls, I swear.

**Sirius' POV**

I heard a knock on my door and jumped up to answer it. I knew it would be her. I opened the door and followed the procedure we created.

"Hello Hermione, what can I do for you?" I said in the most convincing normal manner I could.

"Hi Sirius. I was hoping you could help me with this one homework problem," she said flawlessly. This was difficult for me to keep up, but I knew appearances had to be kept.

"Sure thing, come on in." She entered and closed the door behind her. As soon as the door was shut, she jumped into my arms and I spun her around. Setting her down, I kissed the tip of her nose. She giggled and I smiled the largest smile my face was capable of making. Nothing made me happier than the sound of her laugh. Nothing except the sight of her that is. And being with her. Well, I suppose just anything about her really.

We walked over to my couch and I sat down, pulling her onto my lap. She laughed, but moved over so that just her legs were across my lap. We've learned from experience that it hurts to have someone sitting on you for long periods of time. I held her hand and we just talked for awhile.

Sometime later (who knows how much time actually went by), I spotted a couple bands around her wrist that she uses to tie up her hair. Getting a wonderful idea, I grabbed one of them and pulled upwards on it threatening to let it snap against her wrist.

"Sirius, no!" She said grabbing my own wrist to stop me. I lowered it until she let go of my wrist, then I pulled up on it again. We had a mini wrestling match which was full of more giggling than anything else. Oh and by the way, no, I do not think giggling is something only girls do. It's actually a very manly thing which most people don't realize. Only the manliest of the men can pull it off correctly. Of course I can. That goes without saying. Anyway, continuing onward.

I pulled the band off her wrist entirely and put it on my own. "Very manly," she commented smirking slightly at me.

"Why thank you." She smiled at me, sighed contently, and leaned back against me. How long we sat like this, I do not know.

Sometime later, she pulled on the band that was now around my wrist. "How long are you going to keep that there?"

"Until you take it back," I said softly.

"What if I don't take it back?" She asked curiously.

"Well then I'll never take it off."

**Harry's POV**

Ron and I were sitting in the common room finishing up the last of our homework. Something had been bothering me lately and I wanted to know if Ron had noticed anything.

"Hey Ron?"

"Hm?" He said looking up from his work.

"Have you noticed anything different about Hermione lately?"

"Nope, why do you ask?" He looked back down at his work ask if already dismissing my answer as an impossible possibility

"No reason." I paused for a moment before adding, "What about Sirius, have you noticed anything about him?"

"Like what?" He looked up again and looked at me curiously.

"I don't know. He just seems different too."

"I think you're imagining things. But then again, he is your godfather. You would know better than anyone else."

"I suppose…" We both went back to doing our work, but this was still bothering me. Maybe I'll talk to Sirius later. I feel like we haven't been talking and hanging out as much lately. I wonder what he's been up to…

* * *

**AN: **Is it possible? Is she really back? She's still alive?!?!?

The answer to all these questons (and more) is YES I AM! Well you all probably hate me and that's okay. I hate myself a little bit too so it's okay. Another question that might be running through your mind is, "What the [insert word of choice here happened to you?" The answer: You don't want to know. Okay, moving on.

Here is Chapter 11 (finally). I hope you enjoyed. I realize it is mostly fluff but I really wanted to show the Hermione/Sirius relationship that is going on right now. As you can probably tell, there is going to be some drama coming up because what good story doesn't have some good drama thrown in? Well my story is good so there will be good drama (is there really such a thing?) thrown in the mix. Liked it/disliked it/hate me/love me, I don't care, let me know about it! Thanks for reading and I dearly hoped you enjoyed. I do apologize for being a lying [insert word of choice here. Hope you can forgive me and continue reading. I'll throw this out there (but you have no reason to believe me) that I hope to update soon. I have some big stuff planned. However, this semester has been my busiest thus far so who knows. It might be another 3 years before you get another update. We'll see. Anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed and please let me know how you felt about this chapter.

PadfootBlack4Ever


	13. Chapter 12

* * *

Just A Stupid Crush

Chapter 12

* * *

**Harry's POV**

No way. It couldn't be. How could I have missed this? Why didn't they tell me? I stared angry at Hermione, then at Sirius. Neither of them noticed. It made me angrier. I made sure to pay close attention to both of them during Defense Against the Dark Arts. Looking from Hermione to Sirius, I could instantly tell what was going on but why it never hit me before was beyond me. Glancing over at Ron on the other side of Hermione told me that he was completely oblivious to the way Sirius and Hermione kept looking at each other. It made me feel slightly sick and I wondered what they were playing at. Sirius is my godfather and our professor and Hermione is Head Girl and has not even graduated from Hogwarts yet. I decided to talk to Sirius after class just to confirm my suspicions. I hoped to Merlin that I was imagining things and there was nothing going on.

**Sirius's POV**

I wonder what Harry looks so upset about. I think he's figured out the secret. This could mean trouble. He'll probably be angry for not telling him. Perhaps I should explain everything to him before he ends up getting mad at Hermione. I would rather him be mad at me than her. I finished up class and dismissed everyone asking only Harry to stay. I caught Hermione's interested look out of the corner of my eye but forced myself to stay focused on what had to be done.

"Something bothering you, Harry?" I asked sitting in the desk next to his own. I knew this was a stupid question; something was obviously bothering him. Had to break the ice somehow though I suppose.

He had an almost pleading look in his eye as he responded with, "Is there anything going on between you and Hermione?" I looked away from him, unable to look into his hurt eyes.

I closed my eyes and said slowly, "Harry, listen. It's not Hermione's fault. I told her not to tell you and Ron. Actually, I told her not to tell anyone. I thought that if we told a few people the whole school would end up knowing and Hermione and I could both get in trouble for this."

"So you thought that I would tell the entire school so that you and Hermione would get in trouble? You don't trust me?" He asked standing up quickly. I stole a glance into his hurt eyes and immediately regretted doing so.

"Harry, I know how you must be feeling, and I want you to know I'm sorry," I told him letting all of the regret I felt into my voice.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it," he whispered in a dangerously low tone and stormed out of the room.

"Harry, wait! Harry, come back!" I begged to his retreating form. I sighed heavily realizing that he wasn't going to come back. My thoughts darted to Hermione and I hoped that Harry wouldn't take this out on her as well. I put my head in my hands, wishing that I had never told Hermione to not tell anyone about us. What had I been thinking? My thoughts were interrupted when a tapping on the window could be heard. I went to the window and let the owl in; the message it carried did nothing to improve my mood.

**Harry's POV**

I found Ron back at the common room and sat in the chair next to him. He noticed that something was bothering me and before he could ask, I jumped right into the explanation about the conversation I had just had.

"Do you realize what they've been doing behind our backs?" I stared angrily at the table as if it had been the one who hadn't told us what was going on. When Ron didn't answer, I looked up at him and saw a completely blank look on his face. I sighed heavily and told him who I was speaking of. "Sirius and Hermione, Ron!" I glanced around quickly hoping no one had heard me. Everyone seemed too busy to be interested in what we were saying. Even though Sirius and Hermione had betrayed my own trust, I didn't want to betray theirs.

"No, what?" Ron blankly said.

I lowered my voice and leaned closer to Ron so that no one would hear and then I explained everything to him. He looked slightly green, but furious. Standing up quickly, he yelled, "We've got to do something, Harry! Does Dumbledore know? What were they thinking?"

"Ron!" I said pulling him back to a sitting position and glancing nervously around to the room to make sure no one was listening. The room had quieted and I decided that this was not the best place for this conversation. I told Ron that we should talk about this somewhere else, but then I heard a voice behind us that I dreaded to hear.

"Do something about what? Does Dumbledore know about what? What was who thinking?" Of course it was Hermione. Of course she sounded very angry and slightly scared. Of course I couldn't turn around and face her. Of course Ron could.

"Hermione, what in the name of Merlin were you thinking? He's old enough to be-" Ron was suddenly mouthing words, but no sound was coming out. I turned to look at Hermione and saw that she looked furious. Her wand was being held lazily in her hand. She was actually quite scary when she looked this angry. I quickly looked around and noticed that many people were staring. I was angry too, but I didn't want the whole school to know about Hermione and Sirius like they both feared. I was about to suggest that we all go talk about this somewhere more appropriate when I noticed an owl at the window. I walked past Hermione to let it in and noticed that the message was for her.

"Hermione, I think it's for you," I said nervously, handing the letter out to her. She spun around and snatched it out of my hands. The more she read of it, the more fear crept into her eyes.

After reading it through another time, she said in a small voice, "I've- I have to go." I watched her leave wondering who the letter was from. I almost had forgotten that I wanted to be mad at her, she sounded so sad and nervous. I saw Ron waving at me out of the corner of my eye and realized he still had the silencing charm on him. I smirked and realized it couldn't hurt to leave it on for a few more minutes. He didn't look happy as I just shrugged at him.

**Hermione's POV**

The walk to the Headmaster's office was the longest of my life. My palms were sweating slightly and the thoughts were racing through my mind. _What did Professor Dumbledore want?_ I spoke the password to Dumbledore's gargoyle and it sprang aside. As I went up the spiral staircase, I could hear an angry voice coming from inside the office. Drawing even nearer, I realized it was Sirius's. This was definitely not good. I knocked nervously on the door, then entered.

**General POV**

"Ah, Miss Granger. Please take a seat if you will," Professor Dumbledore said kindly, but there was no twinkle in his eyes at the moment. Hermione sat and was shaking nervously. She glanced at Sirius next to her and saw that he looked angry, but his eyes told her that he was scared.

"Now, I have asked you both here to discuss something very important. Lemon drop?" Hermione politely shook her head but Sirius glared angrily at him. "No? Well then, onto business. It has come to my attention that there has been a certain relationship going on between the two of you that is not strictly student-teacher," Professor Dumbledore said slowly. Hermione was staring at the ground and the tears welling in her eyes were evident.

"So what?" Sirius said angrily. Hermione's head snapped up to look at him. She knew that Sirius didn't care what he said to who, but she was surprised that he took this tone with the Headmaster. "Hermione is of age now, she should be free to make her own choices!"

"While that may be true," said Dumbledore patiently, "she is still your student and I'm afraid people may get the idea that she is doing this only to manipulate you into receiving a better grade."

Both Hermione and Sirius's jaws dropped in surprise. Sirius recovered quickly and looked angrier than ever. "Hermione would _never_ do that. Anyone who knows her at all knows that she isn't like that," Sirius said through clenched teeth.

"Professor," spoke Hermione softly, staring at the ground now, "I wouldn't. The thought of receiving any better grade never even crossed my mind."

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "I know. However, not everyone would see it this way. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two to end this relationship until Miss Granger graduates," he said sadly. Hermione and Sirius looked at each other and both knew that now that they had found each other, they never wanted to lose the other.

"I'll leave you two to talk for a moment," said Professor Dumbledore as he stood to leave the room.

Hermione looked sadly at the floor, unable to look at Sirius for if she did, she would surely leap right into his arms. "It's only until I graduate, right?" She asked softly, hardly daring herself to speak at all.

"Yeah, just another six months," Sirius said with an annoyed voice. He silently stood and left the room. Hermione remained where she was, still staring at the floor, the tears silently streaming down her face. _This can't be happening. Please let this be a dream_._ Please don't let this really be happening._ She hugged her knees and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her red eyes located Professor Dumbledore looking sadly down at her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. It had to be done." She nodded slowly and turned her head to sob into her knees.

* * *

**AN:** See? I really am alive! I must be to get two chapters out in just a week. Sad, sad chapter. I warned you there had to be drama. I think this is one of my better written chapters. I actually took the time to write it well instead of just writing it in very laid back kind of way. I want you to know that if you're still reading, I really appreciate it. I've taken the time to plan out the rest of the chapters which I think should get the story moving along a little faster. Like I said before though, this semester has been my busiest thus far and I can make no promises about chapter updates. Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought.

_PadfootBlack4Ever_

PS: I have a new story up as well called More Carefree. It's going to be a very laid back story and hopefully pretty funny. I'm working on the plans for that as well but I promise this story will come first. It'll be much different than this story so don't expect something along the same lines. Might eventually be the same pairing, but I might also decide to do a Hermione/Snape. Still very much in the planning stages, I just thought I would post the first chapter to see what kind of response I would get.


	14. Chapter 13

* * *

Just A Stupid Crush 

Chapter 13

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry," I heard Ginny say. She sounded so far away even though she was sitting right next to me. She put her arm around my shoulders and I could do nothing to stop the tears from streaming down my face. I told her what had happened with Dumbledore and I couldn't stop myself from replaying the scene over and over in my mind.

"I should have expected this to happen," I told her in a neutral voice. "Professors are obviously not allowed to have a relationship with their students. I don't know what we were thinking." I could tell Ginny was looking sympathetically at me, but I couldn't make myself look at her. Somehow I knew that seeing the look on her face would bring about a fresh round of tears. She then asked the question that brought these tears on anyway.

"What does Sirius say about all this?" I put my face in my hands and could feel myself starting to shake from attempting to hold back the tears that would just not stop. Ginny rubbed my back and waited patiently for me to calm down enough to answer.

"He- he just seemed angry," I said between sobs. "I told him that it was only until I graduate and he just said something about it being six whole months and then he left! Dumbledore left us to talk about it, but he wouldn't or couldn't. I don't know Gin. I know it's only temporary but, six months is a long time. What if he decides he doesn't like me anymore? What if he finds someone else? What if something happens to him and I never got a chance to tell him that I love him? What if-"

"-or what if none of that happened and you both wait the six months and were perfectly happy when you could be together again? Come on, it'll all be alright," Ginny said comfortingly. I gave her a small smile.

"You're right. I'm acting silly. Things will turn out okay. They always do. Thanks Ginny, you're the best."

"And don't you forget it," she responded smugly. I heard a knock on my door and panicked because I must look like a wreck. When the door opened, I realized it must be Natalie because her and Ginny are the only ones who have my password. I was relieve to see her but when Harry walked in behind her, I felt my heart drop. _Just what I need. To be lectured by Harry._

"Hermione, Harry wanted to- Oh, what happened?" She asked looking into at my tearstained face and rushing over to sit by my other side. I told her everything and Harry just stood idly by looking slightly uncomfortable. He was never very good with girl problems. Especially when the girl problems were guys. Which actually tends to happen quite often. Seriously, girls number one problem must be guys. As soon as cloning becomes an option, I'm starting an all girls world. We'll clone all the girls and let the boys die off. Who needs them anyway? But then I thought back to all the times that Sirius held me in his arms and realized that I need him. All the times that he kissed me and held my hand, how he stole my hair tie and probably still has it on, all the times he tickled me and chased me around… I need Sirius Black. How am I going to make it through the next six months without him?

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly to them as a fresh round of tears started.

"Oh, don't be! It's okay, let it all out," Natalie said as she and Ginny put their arms around me. What would I ever do without these two to catch me when I fall? I noticed Harry looked even more uncomfortable. He does even worse with crying girls. I decided he needed to do something other than staring at us, looking all uncomfortable.

"Harry, if you're here to lecture me than please just do it and get it over with. As you can see I'm not really in the mood for this. Either get the lecture over with or get out." Harry looked slightly taken aback.

"No, Hermione. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for getting angry with you and Sirius before. I didn't realize how much he meant to you," he said looking at the ground. "I'll admit, I'm a little uncomfortable with the idea, but if you two are what makes each other happy," he looked up, finally meeting my eyes, "than I'm okay with it."

I jumped up and almost knocked Ginny and Natalie to the floor. "Oh, Harry! Thank you!" I said enveloping him in a hug.

"Hermione," he said after a moment, "I kind of can't breath."

"Oh, right," I said sheepishly. "I forgot how important breathing was to you." Harry just rolled his eyes at me. A thought just occurred to me. I looked nervously at Harry and asked, "What about Ron? What does he think?" I figured I already had my answer considering he wasn't present, but I figured I would ask.

"He's not taking it well," Harry responded slowly. He couldn't seem to meet my eyes again. I nodded figuring this was the case. "He'll come around though," Harry said looking at me. "Just give it time."

"Yeah, time. That's always the problem isn't it?" I said bitterly.

**Next DADA class**

This is torture. I'm so close to him, but I can't do anything. Not that anything significant has happened in class before. He hasn't even looked at me all class and he won't call on me when I put my hand up. I've just about given up now. Why is he ignoring me? I know we have to wait until I graduate, but I figured we could still be friends. I figured we could still talk to each other and all the stuff we used to do before New Years. I glanced sadly around the room and noticed that Ron was sitting a few seats away from Harry and I. What else can possibly go wrong?

Oh good, class is over. Maybe I'll try to talk to Sirius. I purposely packed up my things slower than usual. Harry noticed and gave me a look that told me he would wait for me outside. I gave him a small smile to tell him I appreciated it. Glancing back towards the front of the classroom, I noticed that Sirius was no longer there. I turned around just in time to see him rushing out of the room. I sat back down in my seat and put my head down on the desk. I could feel a hand on my shoulder and got excited for a moment thinking that it must be Sirius. Looking up, I saw that Harry was standing near me with his hand on my shoulder. My heart felt like it had just been dropped from the top of the astronomy tower.

"Harry, why is he doing this?" Harry just shook his head.

**General POV**

"So that's your solution? You're just going to ignore her?" Remus asked Sirius who was currently pacing his office. Remus's eyes were moving back and forth, watching Sirius pace.

"I can't even look at her! A simple glance in her direction makes my heart swell, then break realizing that I can't even hold her again until she graduates. What am I supposed to do, Moony?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe try not ignoring her?" Remus said sarcastically. This earned him a fierce glare from Sirius. "I can guarantee that ignoring her will not make her very happy with you by the end of these six months and you'll lose her all together."

"No," Sirius stopped pacing and looked at Remus. "It has to be done this way. At least for my own sanity." Sirius glanced out of the window and then towards the door. "I'm going for a walk," he said moodily and moved to leave his office. Remus gave him a puzzled look.

"It's cold outside," Remus reminded him. Sirius kept walking.

"I don't care," he said as he opened the door. He walked through it and slammed it shut. Remus sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Padfoot, old friend, you're making a huge mistake," he whispered sadly.

**Sirius's POV**

I ended up sitting under the tree by the lake. I sighed and stared into the water as if it would give me the answers I so desperately wanted. I can't do this. Six months is a long time. Why couldn't Dumbledore just leave everything alone? Things were perfect. I couldn't stop the images of Hermione running through my mind. Kissing her for the first time on New Years and realizing that she liked me too, the first time she kissed me and how paralyzed it made me, watching the sunset with her on my balcony that I made with her in mind, the way she feels just right in my arms. Come on, Sirius, snap out of it. I suddenly found my hand on my wrist where I felt the hair tie that I stole from Hermione. I smiled sadly at it. Six months was going to pass very slowly. I took her tie off of my wrist, hesitated for a moment, then threw it into the lake. A tear ran down my check but I changed into my animagus form and run as far and as fast as I could from that spot. It must be done this way.

* * *

**AN:** I'll admit, I was even tearing up a bit writing and reading through this chapter. Boys are so dumb aren't they (no offense if you happen to be a boy... I'm sure you're an exception)? I personally like Hermione's cloning idea. Anyway, please let me know what you thought. I realize Sirius's actions are a little extreme, but this chapter is actually based on something I went through. Oh and the whole hair tie thing that happened a few chapters back? Word for word the same thing that happened to me. But that same boy ended up breaking my heart into a billion pieces so... yeah. Alright, too personal. Review even if you hated it! I want to know because your reviews really help me determine what I'm doing right and wrong. Thanks- 

_PadfootBlack4Ever _

PS: Don't hate Sirius. It's not his fault he's a dumb boy :-P

Again, no offense to current boys reading.

Oh and I'd guess that there are about 3-4 chapters left. We're coming down the home stretch! That'll be scary... my first completed fanfic. How exciting!

Sorry, one other thing. Don't forget that I put little notes in my profile about how I'm doing with the next chapter! I also put little notes there about when I update my stories. The first line of my profile says when I added the last note so you don't have to hunt through my profile to see whether I added another note or not. Date is in bold and most recent note is also in bold for this story. Don't forget to check that out! You guys are awesome!


	15. Chapter 14

_Warning!_

_Strong language use. I know this story is rated T but I figured since I haven't thrown this into the story yet I should warn the readers._

* * *

Just A Stupid Crush

Chapter 14

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

So it's been a few days since… well you know what happened. I'm not taking things well, to say the least. I just can't understand why Sirius is doing this. Why would he ignore me? I hate DADA just because I have to be there, right in front of him and he pretends like my desk is empty. It's not empty, Sirius! I'm there! Why don't you see me? I attempted to stifle the sobs that were escaping me. I curled up in a ball on my bed and held my blankets close, just crying into them.

"Sirius," I whispered through my tears, "why are you doing this to me?"

This is how things have been going lately. I'll think of Sirius for too long and then I burst into tears. I can't help it. I think of him holding me close to him or kissing me and I get the same swooping feeling in my stomach that I've always gotten, but now tears accompany these thoughts as well.

Ginny, Natalie, and even Harry have tried to be with me as much as they could, but I feel bad being all weepy around them and I'll tell them I just want to be alone. They'll give me sad looks, but allow me to leave and then I hear them whispering as I walk away. I find I don't much care. I don't really care about much at the moment.

His name runs through my mind and even this causes the tears to spring up once again. I hug my blankets tighter and cannot stop shaking as I let the tears flow. _Oh, Sirius…_

**A long month later**

Things have gotten better. Not with Sirius, but I've gotten better. I don't spontaneously burst into tears anymore and I think it's been at least a week since I've cried at all. I was very proud of myself the first time I made it through 24 hours without a single tear. It wasn't easy to get to that point, though. After doing nothing but mope for awhile, I decided I needed to do something, anything, to get my mind off things. I worked harder on my school work (if that's possible), I spent time with my friends as much as I could, and I even finished up my animagus training. That last one made me very happy. I put a lot of work into finishing that up. I sure was happy to be done and registered, but it did make me a little sad because I remember promising Sirius I would show him when I finished. He was the only one I had consulted to about my training.

I shook my head roughly. I can't get back on that train of thought again. Everything will work out just as it's supposed to be. Whether that means Sirius will come to his senses or not, I don't know. Only time will tell.

Speaking of coming to their senses, Ron still hasn't and this also makes me sad. He confronted me during my moping/weepy stage and told me that he loved me and that I should be with him and not Sirius. He apparently had not heard that Dumbledore forced Sirius and I to wait until graduation until we could be together. I had to explain this to Ron and he seemed to fail to notice how upset it made me to just simply tell him this. In fact, he was excited that I couldn't be with Sirius and insisted that he and I should be together. I slapped him and went back to my room to do what else but weep some more. Everyone's been completely ignoring Ron since then. Well, everyone meaning Harry, Ginny, and Natalie anyway. All I can say is I somewhat know how Ron feels.

NO! Stop it, Hermione. You were doing so good. Think of something happy. Er… Oh, I can change into a pretty amazing fox at will! Maybe I'll go out for a walk around the grounds in my new form. That seems like a good idea. I could use some fresh air anyway.

I left my room, praying silently to any thing that might be listening that I would not run into Sirius. My footsteps echoed quietly in the halls and everything just seemed too quiet. I made it through the front door without any problems. Not that I should have any problems. I am Head Girl after all. I was just worried about running into Sirius. I mean, if I ran into him, what would I do? Would I ignore him like he's been ignoring me? Would I get angry and yell at him? I just don't know what I would do. Still standing in the doorway so that if anyone were looking onto the grounds, they wouldn't be able to see me, I concentrated hard and changed into my animagus form. Even though I was registered, I didn't want the whole school knowing when I've only told a few select people.

I paced a few steps to get used to my form, swished my tail around for the fun of it, then set off at a run around the grounds. Had I been in my normal, human form, I know I would have been laughing like crazy. This was just too much fun. I could feel the cool air moving across my fur and my ears moved to locate every little sound. I could smell things that I had never smelled before and my eyesight was much sharper than I could have ever imagined.

I was walking around the greenhouses smelling all the different smells when I heard a noise that made my ears perk up. It was a human voice. My eyes immediately located which direction it was coming from. I listened harder, trying to identify the voice, but once I had it pinned down, I wished I had never heard anything. It was Sirius's voice. He was talking to someone, but I had never heard that other voice before that I could recall. I moved closer to where they were, glad that they would probably wouldn't realize I was there since I was in my animagus form.

I had them in my sights now and my heart was pounding heavily. I noticed they were walking very close together and he was walking with… a woman? Did he just grab her hand? What the-? My heart was beating so fiercely that I thought for sure it would break just ramming against my chest. But that wasn't what broke my heart. It was when they were giggling together and when he leaned in to kiss her that broke my heart. I had never felt such a multitude of feelings before. I was scared and I was nervous and I was sad and I was heartbroken and I was angry and I felt betrayed and it all it hit me at the same moment. Sure he was ignoring me, but now he has a girlfriend? Sirius Black just ripped my heart from my chest, threw it on the ground, spit on it, rubbed the sole of his foot on it, then took a hammer to it… multiple times. I was sure that my heart must be in so many pieces that it will never get put back together properly again.

They had gotten closer to where I was and I unconsciously let out a growl. The woman looked down, frightened, and threw herself in Sirius's arms.

"Sirius, get it away!" She squealed. Way to pick a winner, Sirius. I bared my teeth at them and continued to growl. Sirius just looked amused. It made me angrier. He just took the hammer to my heart again. He was holding her so close. He used to hold me that close. It wasn't that long ago. What is happening? Why is it happening?

"It's just a fox, it won't hurt you," he said comfortingly, although I could definitely sense an amused tone to his voice.

"Why's it all brown?" She asked taking a closer look at me and relaxing in his arms but still not moving away. Sirius had a strange look on his face like he was trying to recall something. Uh oh. I'd better get out of here before he puts it together. I turned tail and ran towards the forest in hopes that would throw Sirius off from realizing it was me. I made it around towards the front of the school and could no longer see or hear Sirius. I silently made my way towards the door and changed my form in the doorway again. I opened the door and went inside, running until I reached my room. I went in and collapsed on my bed, tears flowing from my eyes like a river. I thought if I stayed exactly where I was, drowning would soon be a problem.

"What the FUCK, Sirius!" I yelled into my sheets. "What could you be thinking? How could you do this to me?" My sobs continued and I thought for sure the tears would never end this time. How could you forget me so easily, Sirius? Why wasn't I able to forget you that quickly? What the fuck? Oh, why? Why? WHY? HOW COULD YOU, SIRIUS?

"How could you," I whispered. The tears weren't stopping and I wasn't even able to cry myself to sleep to end the aching in my heart. It was twice the amount of torture. I can't do this anymore. I can't. If Sirius could so easily forget about me, then I'll just forget him too. I have to. It'll be the only way to stop the aching in my heart. Maybe with time I'll be able to piece my heart back together. First step is to forget him. He's not worth it. I can't imagine why I ever liked him in the first place. Stupid, stupid Sirius. What the hell? How could he?

No, come on Hermione. This has to stop now. Stop thinking about him. C'mon, he was able to forget you. All you have to do is forget him. Do you even want to be with someone like him? Look at how much he's hurt you.

It's true. No one has ever broken my heart in such a way or magnitude as Sirius Black has done. It's time to move on. Time to move on… With these thoughts clouding my mind, I fell into a fitful sleep. Dreams of a certain tall, dark haired, handsome wizard were dreamt, but who was I to control what I dreamt? I often woke to find my face wet with tears. Sirius Black would be a difficult person to forget. But it must be done. There is no other way.

**Remus's POV**

How could someone so intelligent be so stupid? Sirius was telling me about his night and I cannot believe how blind he is. I sighed and attempted to emphasize certain points of his story in hopes that he would put it together.

"So you're telling me that you met this girl a few days ago and you took her for a walk around Hogwarts grounds?" I said as calmly as I could. Sirius looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, that's what happened."

"And while you were walking around the grounds with her, you came across a fox?"

"Yes, Moony. Why are you repeating this to me?"

I wondered why things hadn't clicked yet. I kept trying. "You saw a _fox_ that was all _brown_? It _growled_ at you as if it was _angry_?"

"Moony, wh-." Bingo. I could see him piecing everything together. He suddenly looked at me with a very frightened look and said, "Holy beards of Merlin! That was Hermione wasn't it?"

"Of course I can't say for sure, but prob-"

"She looked amazing. Not a single flaw. I didn't even know she had finished. I mean, I'm not surprised that she finished so quickly but even so. Wow, I can't believe it," Sirius said completely ignoring me. He appears to have quite a talent for ignoring people. I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention back.

"Sirius, why are you doing this to her? Do you even realize how much pain you're causing her?" He suddenly had a troubled look on his face. Collapsing into a nearby chair, he put his head in his hands.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. I thought if I ignored her that this time that we couldn't be together would go by faster. And it has to be honest. But it's so hard to keep up. I don't want to be doing this, I just… I didn't know what else to do."

"I won't lie to you and tell you that you didn't mess up. You should try to fix things, but I honestly don't know how willing she's going to be to let you fix it."

"I know, but I've got to try, haven't I? I can't lose her. I messed thing up terribly. But I have to fix it. I don't know what I would do without her. And first things first, I need to go down to the lake," he said determinedly. The lake? Why would he need to go to the lake to fix things with Hermione? I tried to ask him, but he had already gotten up and was out of the door. He may be my best friend, but I'm sure that I'll never completely understand him.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you had your tissues ready. I almost needed some just writing this chapter. I almost just left this chapter at the end of Hermione's POV, but I took pity in my readers and threw in Remus's POV as well. I couldn't leave the end of the chapter quite so depressing. Well, that and I was afraid that I would be murdered had I left it the way it was. So, please no killing me. You wouldn't get to hear the end of the story if you did. Speaking of which, there will be 1, yes just 1, more chapter then an epilogue. Crazy, right? 

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate you taking the time to.

In case you were curious, this was my longest chapter so far. Hopefully in the next week the final chapter and the epilogue will be up. My schedule will be a little crazy this week, but I think it will be getting even crazier after that so... I'll try to get it done before I'm overwhelmed with stuff to do. Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought!

PadfootBlack4Ever


	16. Chapter 15

_Final official chapter! There will be an epilogue. Yay story!_

* * *

Just A Stupid Crush 

Chapter 15

* * *

**Sirius's POV**

A chilly breeze was sweeping through the grounds, but as I sat by the lake, I hardly took notice. All I could do was smile because of what I held in my hand. It was cold and wet and had a distinct lake smell, but it was the hair band I took from Hermione all the same. I vowed at this moment that I would never let it leave me again. It took a few attempts to summon it out of the lake since I didn't know exactly where it was, but I couldn't be happier to have it back. It felt like a part of her was back with me.

I shook my head sadly. I really messed things up this time. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me. I don't deserve her or her forgiveness, but I have to at least try to make it all right again. I knew that I could never replace her and I had never really tried to. I guess I just thought that having another girl around would help ease the pain of not being able to have the one I really wanted. But I did realize that being with another girl is absolutely nothing compared being with Hermione and I don't know why I was trying to convince myself that the comparison would even be on the same scale. I doubted if there was another woman anywhere that would ever make me feel the same as I do around Hermione.

Thinking back on it, I can't imagine how I could have just ignored her the way I did. I was angry with Dumbledore for forcing us apart and I took it out on her. Every stolen glance in her direction was enough to bring more pain to my heart than I've ever felt before, for two reasons. The first was quite obvious. I couldn't have her. Looking at her reminded me of what I could not have. The second was because she had looked so sad and I couldn't bear to see her look that way. I can't believe that I could mean that much to any one person to make them look as sad as Hermione did. And yet it killed me to know that I was the one who caused that sadness. Perhaps if I hadn't ignored her, if we could have acted more like friends, just until she graduates, maybe she wouldn't have looked so miserable.

I have to fix things. I can't be without her. I don't know what I would do without her. I put her hair band back onto my wrist and set off towards the castle. I needed a plan.

I watched and waited for the next few days. I stopped caring whether she saw me looking at her or not. But now as an interesting turn of events, she's completely ignoring me. Not that I could possibly blame her, of course. I know she's realized that I've stopped ignoring her completely now because in addition to the increasingly depressed look about her, she also seems to have a confused look as well, although anytime I look at her, she refuses to meet my eyes. This discourages me a lot, but I can't expect her to come running back into my arms because I'll look at her now.

I need to talk to her, but for some reason I've never been more frightened to do anything in my whole life.

**Hermione's POV**

So he'll look at me now. Fine, whatever. I'm confused as to what changed, but it doesn't matter. He's still the one who broke my heart so fiercely. I don't really care what he does. I won't go back to him. I won't let him give me the false hope that it'll never happen again. I'll have to guard the broken remains of my heart more carefully than ever before.

It will take awhile to forget about him and maybe I never will. But I have to try. I was pacing around my room when I noticed a stack of parchment lying on my desk. Not being able to remember what was contained in this pile, I decided to sit down and look through it. I quickly realized it was all the information I had gathered about university and the documents I needed for it. I knew what I would find at the bottom of this pile, but couldn't stop myself from going through each page until I reached it. First, I reached Professor McGonagall's letter of recommendation. I stared at it for a moment before slowly flipping to the next page which was Sirius's letter. It seemed like so long ago that I had asked him to write this for me. I felt the tears starting to well up and hated myself for what I was about to do. I read through the letter.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I have been teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for two years, including this year, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it is with great enthusiasm and confidence that I recommend Hermione Granger for admission to your university._

_In class, Hermione works extremely hard to master difficult and challenging concepts and is always willing to help another student to understand as well. She is a diligent worker and is eager to work as a team to complete challenging problems. I believe that Hermione has the academic ability and drive necessary to do anything she wishes in the future, especially if that includes receiving a degree from your university. _

_Hermione was named Head Girl for her final year at Hogwarts and as a professor, I highly recommended her to the Headmaster for the position. She was a clear and obvious choice with her strong leadership qualities and her overall well-roundedness. Hermione is polite and carries on intelligent and meaningful conversations which I will miss when she graduates in June._

_Hermione is well liked and respected by both the faculty and her peers. Her personality, sense of humor, and sensitivity make her an asset to any class, and I believe to your university as well._

_I strongly recommend, without hesitation, Hermione Granger._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sirius Black_

_Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The tears were rolling down my checks and were narrowly missing landing on the parchment I held in front of me. I had read this letter more times than I could count after I had first received it from him. At the time, I had especially enjoyed the part where he wrote that I was polite and carried on intelligent and meaningful conversations which he would miss when I graduate. It's been so long since I've even looked at this. I wanted to smile and pretend that everything was okay, but at the same time I wanted to crumple the letter into a ball and set fire to it. I settled for just setting it aside. In time I'll destroy it, but right now my heart doesn't have the strength. I went and sat by my window, staring out into the grounds, deeply lost in thought.

Over the next few days, I knew Sirius was trying to catch my eye, but I wouldn't allow it. I couldn't do that to myself or to him, for it would be a weakness on my part and give him a false hope.

When I wouldn't meet his eyes, I knew he would eventually approach me. For some reason I just wasn't quite expecting it to happen when I went for yet another walk around the grounds. It was just after dinner, the sun was just setting, and a cold chill could still be felt in the air, though with a promise of warmer days to come. I heard his voice before I saw him. It seems like it has been so long since I heard that voice say my name and I remember how at one point this would have sent a chill down my spine and a smile across my face. Now, however, it only made my heart sink.

"Hermione," he called. "Mione, please wait." I stopped walking, but did not turn around. I could hear his footsteps getting closer and closed my eyes to prepare myself for the pain that was about to come.

"Please, Sirius. Don't do this," I said softly to him. "Just let me be."

"I will, I promise," he said. I wasn't expecting this and I turned to face him. The confusion must be evident on my face. "Just hear me out and I promise after that, I'll leave you alone if you wish."

I wasn't sure that I could bear to hear whatever he was going to say, but I nodded anyway, allowing him to continue. A grateful look appeared in his eyes.

"I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be. What I did to you was wrong, every bit of it. Ignoring you was wrong. Pretending you didn't exist was wrong. Giving another person the attention that should have been all yours, was especially wrong. Everything I've done in the past month or two has been wrong. I cannot blame you in the least for being angry with me. I'm angry with myself for it. I didn't know what to do in response to Dumbledore telling us we couldn't be together. I chose the wrong path to take and I know I hurt you. I did so for selfish reasons. I hoped that by ignoring you, the pain that I felt would lessen somehow. But now I've learned that doing this to you has made me feel worse than I have ever felt before. I want to try to fix things with you, Hermione. I know I do not deserve anything from you, especially another chance, but I want you to allow me to try and make things right again. I've realized that I need you more than I could have ever realized before. I need you and, Hermione… I love you. If you don't want any part of this anymore or ever again, that's fine. I just wanted you to know this." He looked at me, nervously waiting for my reaction. The tears had cropped up in my eyes again and were falling slowly down my cheeks. He went to take a step towards me, but I shook my head and took a step away.

"Sirius, I can't," I said looking away from him. "You completely destroyed my heart and I can't just give it back to you in hopes that you'll put it back together without destroying it all over again. I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I thought that I knew you, Sirius Black, but now whenever I look at you, I'll only see a stranger because that's all you are to me now."

With these words, I turned and walked away from Sirius Black. He didn't call after me or come running after me. I wasn't sure I wanted him to.

**Graduation**

**Sirius's POV**

True to my word, I never bothered Hermione again after my confrontation with her. True to her word, she always looked at me as though she had never seen me before. She looked happy now, celebrating her graduation with all of her friends, though I noted that Ron wasn't anywhere around. I heard from Harry what had happened between them and it was difficult for me to restrain myself from cursing the living daylights out of him. However, I suppose I caused more damage to her than Ron ever did.

I waited until Hermione had left her friends before I went up to Harry, who had his arm around Ginny, to congratulate him.

"Congrats, Harry!" I said and put my arms out to hug my favorite godson. Okay, only godson, but I'm sure if I had another, he would still be my favorite. He took his arm away from Ginny and hugged me.

"Thanks, Sirius."

"I hear another congratulations is order for the both of you, huh? Getting married next year. James would be so proud," I told them and smiled fondly at Harry. He easily returned the grin and looked at Ginny, his bride to be, with love evident on his face. I won't tell you that I'm not a little jealous of them. Maybe someday I'll settle down myself, though my chances of that are becoming smaller by the day. I'm getting older and I'm pretty sure that the only woman I'll ever truly love will be Hermione. Harry gave me a worried look.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

I looked at Harry in what I'm sure must be a strange look; a mix between curiosity, hopefulness, and sadness. I asked him, "Is she happy, Harry?" He looked confused for a moment before registering who I was referring to.

"Yes, she's happy," he said smiling sadly at me. I nodded, thanked him, and walked away. This was all I needed to know. As long as she's happy, then I should be happy as well. I pulled my sleeve up and smiled fondly down at the hair band that was still around my wrist. True to my word, I'll keep it until she takes it away from me.

* * *

**AN: **Well, that's it. Almost. Don't forget that I said there will be an epilogue! Very important! You'll like the epilogue, I promise! I would like to get it up as soon as possible because while I would like to keep you in suspense for a little while, I don't want to drag it out too much. Give me a day or two and have it up. I'm so excited for it, it'll be so good! I hope this was a decent ending. I know it probably isn't what most people were looking for but... again, look for the epilogue. It's tempting just to give everything away, but I cannot. I feel like I've already given too much away. I hoped you liked this last official chapter and please let me know what you thought! I appreciate any feedback. It really does help me. Thank you so much for reading! Look for the epilogue! Give me feedback! 

PadfootBlack4Ever


	17. Epilogue

_Welcome to the final bit of Just A Stupid Crush. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and please enjoy the ending!_

* * *

Just A Stupid Crush 

Epilogue

* * *

**10 months later…**

**Hermione's POV**

"SIRIUS!" I shouted as I woke from a dream, my heart racing and my breathing heavy. I could hear a very audible sigh coming from somewhere in the room. I think my roommate wants to murder me.

"Hermione Granger! Will you do something about this already? How many times have we been through this? I know he hurt you, but I also know that he sounded pretty sorry for it. I know you miss him, he probably misses you like crazy, so go get him already!"

Sitting up, I hugged my knees and stared down at my bed. She certainly was right. I really wanted to forget him, but I just can't seem to. This was, quite obviously, not the first time I've had dreams about him. I don't blame her for getting tired of my waking up like this. It's true, I do miss him. A part of me wants to apparate to Hogwarts right now to go find him, but another part reminds me of how much pain he caused me.

"He's probably found someone else by now," I tried to reason. I heard my roommate get up and walk towards me. The next thing I knew, I heard something whoosh through the air and collide with my face.

"Ow," I said rubbing my head and grabbing my own pillow with my other hand, "what was that for?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "I was just trying to knock some sense into that head of yours. Yeash, for someone so smart how can you be so stupid about things?" I considered hitting her with my own pillow, but burst out laughing instead. I felt her sit on the bed next to me and we both laughed for a few minutes.

"So you really think I should go find him?" I asked after calming down.

"Oh, you're hopeless!" she said getting up suddenly. "I'm going back to bed. I swear, if I have to hear you yelling about this Sirius guy one more time, I'm going to apparate you straight to him myself."

I just smiled and said goodnight. She really needs to meet Ginny and Natalie.

The next day, I had a hard time concentrating in classes and I really thought hard about what I should do about Sirius. I do really miss him. I never really stopped missing him. I think I was good at acting like I didn't care about him anymore, but never to the point that I could quite convinced myself that it was true. It's been over a year since I've even felt his touch, but a still remember exactly what it was like. I've tried to put myself back into the dating field, but there was no one quite like Sirius. Who was I kidding? Sirius said he needed me and that he loved me. I need him and I love him too, but what are the chances that after all this time he still feels the same way? What if I get myself all excited to see him only to learn that he's moved on? Could I deal with a broken heart all over again? Maybe I should just go to see him, just to see how he's doing, and convince myself that anything is likely to happen after that. No, I'll convince myself that he's probably moved on by now. That way, if he has, I won't be so disappointed. Yes, good plan, Hermione. Hm… talking to myself now. Apparently in addition to all my other crazy problems, I literally am crazy. Interesting.

I planned my trip to Hogwarts for the upcoming weekend. I found myself getting excited as the day came closer. I tried not to get so excited and to convince myself that I was only going to visit and see how he's doing. I could go see the rest of the staff too. And Ginny and Natalie. It's been quite some time since I've seen those two. Aw and Ginny and Harry are getting married in a few months! That'll be exciting. Oh, I bet Sirius will be there. Of course he'll be there, he's Harry's godfather for goodness sakes! Well that'll be interesting depending on how this weekend goes.

The day finally came and I apparated into Hogsmeade, glad that it didn't seem to be a Hogsmeade weekend. I walked the familiar path up to the school and hadn't realized just how much I had missed Hogwarts. Everything still seemed the same, but I guess how much did I expect things to change in the 10 months I've been gone? It did feel strange to be back. Almost wrong in a way. It started drizzling as I made it to the front door. I walked inside, glad to have shelter from the downpour that was sure to start at any moment.

I wandered the halls, encountering a surprisingly small amount of people. I felt old. It seems like it's been so long since I've been here.

"Hermione?" I heard a voice behind me say. Not who I was looking for, but it's close.

"Remus!" I said turning around. He looked very surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked walking closer to me.

"Oh, you know. Just visiting," I said smiling. He looked at me carefully and I knew that he knew why I was really here.

"You wouldn't happen to be here to visit someone in particular, would you?" he said speaking slowly. I didn't like the tone of his voice. I could tell something wasn't right.

"Where is he?" I bluntly asked. "Is he okay?" I was starting to panic. What if something had happened to him and no one told me?

"Hermione, listen, don't panic. He was fine the last time I heard from him," Remus said quickly as if the sooner he got the words out, the better. What does he mean the last time he heard from him? Remus noticed my confused look and sighed. "He's not here. He hasn't been here probably since the last time you were here. He decided that he wanted to take some time to travel for awhile. I took over the defense against the dark arts class." He looked a me carefully, then said in an unsure voice, "He took losing you pretty hard."

"But he hasn't lost me!" I blurted out without realizing quite what I was saying. Remus looked sadly at me.

"Well you sure made it seem like he had." I gave him a glare to tell him that this shouldn't be my fault. I shook my head and stopped glaring, looking down to the ground instead. I could hear the rain pattering softly against the windows.

"I know. I guess I just needed some time away from everything, though. But I suppose he did too. Thanks, Remus. It was good to see you again," I said walking past him without looking at him.

"Hermione," he called. I stopped and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry," he said softly. I nodded and turned again before he could see my tears. I knew I shouldn't have gotten so excited to come back.

**Remus's POV**

As soon as Hermione turned around to leave, I knew what I had to do. I quickly made my way to my office which was nearby. Once inside, I went straight to the fireplace, took a bit of floo powder, threw it into the flames, and yelled the name of the last place I knew Sirius to be. Stepping into the green flames, I prayed he wouldn't be too difficult to find.

**Hermione's POV**

I changed my mind about seeing anyone else. I couldn't bear to be in the castle any longer. I hadn't expected that he wouldn't be here at all. I suppose I should have taken that into consideration. I walked slowly through the halls until I reached the front doors again. I took note of the rain but did not stop because of it. I moodily walked through the heavy rain, doing nothing to cover myself from it. I was almost to the village when I thought I heard something that made me think that I must be going crazy.

"Hermione!" I heard a faint yelling. It sounded just like- but no. I can't be. I continued walking thinking I really must be insane.

"Hermione!" I heard the yell again, this time a little louder. I turned around to see someone sprinting towards me.

"Sirius," I whispered with a smile. I ran to meet him and without stopping, leapt right into his arms. He held me tightly, as if he never wanted to let go. I could feel his chest rising and falling dramatically and realized that he must have sprinted all the way down here. He set me down and we stood facing each other, just looking at the other. The rain was falling all around us, but it was difficult to care.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?" I asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said with that classic Sirius smile. Goodness have I missed that smile. I returned it gladly.

"Sirius, I-" I started to try to explain everything but got cut off by him.

"Don't. Please, you don't need to say anything," he took a step towards me and gently cupped my face. His touch sent a familiar, but long missed, warmth through me. How I've missed this.

He stared deeply into my eyes and seemly unable to contain himself a moment longer he said, "Mione, I've missed you so much," and placed his lips tenderly on mine. He took his free arm and pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss. My head was spinning and my mind was in pure ecstasy. Even though the rain was pouring down on us, there had never been a more perfect moment. He pulled away, smiling down at me and stroked my face with his thumb. I leaned into his hand and suddenly noticed something on his wrist. I grabbed his wrist to take a closer look.

"You still have it?" I asked staring at my hair tie on his wrist.

"You haven't taken it back yet," he responded smiling at me. I stared at him completely amazed. I never would have thought he would really keep it, especially for this amount of time and after I asked him to leave me alone. I was speechless, but he just chuckled at me.

"Come on, we need to get you back inside and out of this rain." He had a mischievous look in his eyes as he said, "Race you?"

I snapped out of my amazement, laughed and said, "You're on, old man." He feigned a hurt look then smiled and said quickly, "Ready, set, go!" He changed into his animagus form and ran towards the castle. I just laughed.

"Sirius, no fair!" I changed into my own form and chased after him. Never had life been quite so good as it was at this very moment. And to think, all of this started as just a stupid crush.

* * *

**AN: **Well. That's it. This is the end. I very much hope that you have enjoyed my story and I'd say if you've made it this far you probably must have liked it, if even only a little bit. To be perfectly honest, I never thought that this story would take off quite the way that it did, but I'm very pleased all the same that it did. Also, I'm not very good at writing endings so, I'm sorry. I hope this sufficed for all you SBHG fans out there. Now down to the most important order of business. Thank you SO much for reading and an especially large thank you to anyone who has reviewed any chapter along the way! I could not be more grateful. I wish I could give acknowledgement to each and every person who reviewed, but I'm not allowed to do that. 

So, I guess this is farewell. Once again, I hope you enjoyed my first completed fanfic and may we meet again in the world of fanfiction!

PadfootBlack4Ever

9:00pm October 28, 2007

Don't mind that, I just like to put the date and time of when I officially complete something.


End file.
